Wojny Wakfu: Trylogia
by m.tarnina
Summary: Przerabianie rzeczy na flanelę to dobre ćwiczenie, serio! Wojny Wakfu! Chłopiec, dziewczyna i archipelag. Rebelia i romans. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, jak również zupełny nonsens. Od 13 r.ż., bo Darth Yugo jest złyyy.
1. Trwa wojna domowa

_Trwa wojna domowa. Flota Rebelii po raz pierwszy zdołała pokonać siły Imperium w bitwie, podczas której rebelianccy szpiedzy wykradli plany broni mającej zapewnić cesarzowej, lady Echo, panowanie nad całym archipelagiem – portalu do Shukrute, niewyczerpanego źródła niszczycielskich shushu. Młodemu zwolennikowi Rebelii, Flopinowi, powierzono zadanie przewiezienia planów do sprzymierzonej Sadidy…_

Chłodna bryza potargała grzywkę młodego cra. Machinalnie zgarnął włosy za długie ucho, wpatrzony w ciemny kształt na horyzoncie.

\- Ile mamy czasu? - rzucił stojący za jego plecami kapitan. Młodzieniec oparł się ciężko o reling.

\- Jeśli nie potrafi pan sprowadzić wiatru, kapitanie Antilles – mruknął – okręt Imperium dogoni nas w ciągu godziny.

Woda w cieniu burty przypominała zmięty ciemny jedwab.

\- Godziny? - zdziwił się marynarz-ecaflip, stojący obok na wantach. - Ledwo go widać.

\- Silniki stazy – oczy cra odróżniały już wyraźnie kształt coraz większego okrętu.

Nad ich głowami zaskrzeczała mewa. Kapitan dołączył do niego przy relingu, na skraju pola widzenia Flopin dostrzegł białą jak dmuchawiec czuprynę.

Po chwili ciszy Antilles zawołał – Refować żagle! Przygotować się do abordażu. Nie sprzedamy tanio własnej skóry.

Stopy ecaflipa zadudniły o deski. Młody cra odepchnął się od relingu i stał jeszcze przez moment, mierząc wzrokiem okręt Imperium.

* * *

Nad głową załomotały ciężkie buty. Flopin szybko zapieczętował przesyłkę i gwizdnął. W snopie światła, padającego przez bulaj, zamigotały żółciutkie piórka tofu.

\- Wiesz, komu to zanieść.

Ptaszek ćwierknął, a chłopak przytaknął. Nie zważając na hałasy na pokładzie, otworzył bulaj i wyrzucił obarczonego paczką tofu. Patrzył za nim przez chwilę, aż żółta plamka rozpłynęła się w błękicie. Potem zamknął okienko.

Gdzieś niedaleko trzasnęły drzwi. Cra sięgnął po leżącą na stole kuszę i wycofał się w cień ściany.

* * *

Niebieski błysk przeciął ciało ecaflipa wpół. Osunęło się na deski wprost pod stopy kapitana Antillesa, który z kamiennym spokojem wpatrywał się w twarz zabójcy, czy raczej w zastępującą ją chmurę stazy w szklanej bani. Łańcuchowy pies cesarzowej górował nad większością foggernautów, przypominając odlany w mosiądzu posąg wojownika. Tylko peleryna, okrywająca jego barki, powiewała na wietrze.

\- Pytam po raz ostatni. Gdzie są plany, które wykradliście?

Jak każdy technomag, mówił głosem mechanicznym, równym. Beznamiętnym.

\- Źle cię poinformowano, panie – Antilles musiał zadzierać głowę, żeby zajrzeć w błyszczącą mgłę. - To statek pasażerski. Przewozimy misję dyplomatyczną do Sadidy.

Ciężkie kłęby stazy zamigotały nagle i u stóp kapitana rozwarł się krąg portalu, otoczony błękitnym lśnieniem wakfu. Widać w nim było szare obłoki.

\- Gdzie są plany? - spytał lord Yugo.

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

Portal przesunął się o szerokość dłoni. Ktoś z załogi kapitana Antillesa jęknął rozdzierająco.

\- Skoro to misja dyplomatyczne – rzucił Yugo w przestrzeń – gdzie jest ambasador?

* * *

Zwalisty foggernauta odwrócił się, powiewając peleryną. Flopin przygryzł wargę, kiedy ściskający go za ramię żołnierz stanął przed dowódcą, wyprostowany jak struna.

Dotychczas Flopin wyobrażał sobie Miecz Cesarzowej jako zwykłego technomaga, metalową kukłę ożywioną imitacją duszy. Ale zbroja Yugo sprawiała wrażenie, jakby naprawdę mieściła żywe ciało: żadnych patykowatych prętów, muskularne ręce i nogi. Brakowało mu też wbudowanego w ramię działka stazy, chociaż fioletowa mgła wypełniała wieńczącą zbroję kopułę, jak u każdego foggernauty.

\- Co się stało z planami, które wykradliście? - spytał, głosem niby z wnętrza stalowej rury. Młody cra wyprostował się dumnie.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Płynę do Sadidy z misją dyplomatyczną.

\- Jesteś członkiem Rebelii i zdrajcą. Zabrać go!

Foggernauta pociągnął Flopina za ramię, drugi pchnął go w plecy. Prowadzony w stronę trapu, usłyszał jeszcze mechaniczny bas rozkazujący – Przeszukać statek! - i uśmiechnął się w duchu.

Na horyzoncie zbierały się ciemne jak dym chmury.

* * *

Elely jednym susem przeskoczyła kałużę. Na ścieżce było ich mnóstwo, aż migotała w słońcu jak strumyk, wijący się w szmaragdowej trawie. Powietrze pachniało deszczem.

Iopka spędziła noc w wiosce, bo do późna pomagała we wspólnej stajni, a potem, kiedy przyszła burza, nikt nie chciał słyszeć o puszczeniu jej samej do domu. Jakby była dzieckiem, doprawdy. A oni nie rozumieli, dlaczego się wyprowadziła w szesnaste urodziny.

Ścieżka zakręciła, prowadząc Elely między drzewa tak zielone, jak nic na świecie, jakby burza zmyła z nich cały kurz i odsłoniła prawdziwe barwy. Podniosła z ziemi czarny jak węgiel patyk, zakręciła nim wprawnie młyńca, potem wyprowadziła cios z półobrotu w nieistniejącego przeciwnika. Położyła go eleganckim cięciem z dołu i skinęła głową, pełna uznania dla własnych umiejętności. Gdyby na Muideat były jakieś potwory… Ale by im pokazała!

Szkoda, że do kategorii potworów kwalifikował się tutaj chyba tylko szewc ze Wschodniej Przystani. A i to ledwo, choć Elely ciągle pamiętała siniec, nabity celnie rzuconym chodakiem. Poza tym tylko kłóliki i brudna stajnia. Tutejsi potrzebowali eniripsy, nie iopa.

Spomiędzy drzew wynurzył się jej domek, lśniąc mokrą łupkową dachówką.

Podbiła patykiem zwisającą nad ścieżką gałąź, strącając roziskrzony deszcz kropel, zawirowała, złożyła paradę i stanęła przed drzwiami, wcale nie zdyszana. Cisnęła patyk w krzaki. Zaszeleściły przyjemnie.

A potem zagwizdały z oburzeniem. Hę?

Gwizd powtórzył się, słabiutki i żałosny, a Elely, cmokając, zapuściła się w gąszcz. Na wilgotnej ziemi pod krzakami, obok jej patyka, siedziała mała żółta kulka nastroszonego od wody nieszczęścia, przeglądając się iopce z bezbrzeżnym potępieniem. Efekt ucierpiał trochę, kiedy tofu kichnął.

\- Zgubiłeś się? - spytała, klękając obok. Wyciągnęła do tofu ręce, ale ptaszek wybuchnął świergotem, przyciskając się do ziemi.

\- Ej, tylko bez takich! Nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś, słowo. Co tam masz?

Bo spod żółtych piórek mignęło jej coś, jakby pergamin, ale tofu rozłożył skrzydełka i położył się na tym czymś całym ciężarem. Zagwizdał pogardliwie.

Iopka przewróciła oczami. Jedną ręką podniosła szarpiącego się tofu, palcami drugiej wydłubała z ziemi zawiniątko.

\- Ani deszcz, ani śnieg, co? Słuchaj – dodała, ignorując strumień świergotliwych protestów – jak to miało trafić na Muideat, mogę to dostarczyć, wszystkich tu znam. A ty sobie odpoczniesz.

Tofu gwizdnął przeciągle, a ona się roześmiała.

\- Imperium? Nie tknęłoby tej skałki długim kijem. Ale nie, to nie, mały kurierze.

Schowała paczuszkę do kieszeni spodni i wstała, ze świergocącym tofu w objęciach.

\- Chodź, to się wykąpiesz w ciepłej wodzie. Żebyś się nie przeziębił.

* * *

Elely wylała mydliny z miski za okno i napełniła ją na nowo wodą z garnka. Postawiła miskę przed gościem, przycupniętym na stole z surowych desek.

\- No, spłucz porządnie – zachęciła. - Co ty jesz, ziarenka? Bo mam tylko razowy chleb. Trochę czerstwy – dodała, zaglądając do skrzynki z pieczywem.

Tofu przerwał na chwilę taplanie się w wodzie i zaświstał.

\- A, to się cieszę.

Elely przysiadła obok na drewnianym kufrze. Wyjęła z kieszeni przesyłkę i nie zważając na pełne oburzenia gwizdy przetoczyła ją między dłońmi. Pod papierem wyraźnie czuła coś twardego, gładkiego i chłodnego. Może szkło?

\- Co to jest?

Ptaszek wyskoczył z miski tak gwałtownie, że nabrał przy tym wody do dziobka i rozkaszlał się jak topielec. Elely musiała mu ruszyć na ratunek, uzbrojona w dużą chustkę do nosa.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, tajemnica korespondencji. Nie złość się.

Położyła pakiecik na stole. Był zapieczętowany herbem cra.

Tofu zaćwierkał, kłapnął dziobkiem i umościł się na paczuszce jak na jajku. Potem gwizdnął coś, poirytowany.

\- Goultard? - iopka uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - No, widzisz, dobrze trafiłeś. Mieszka rzut kamieniem stąd. Chętnie cię do niego zabiorę, ale po śniadaniu – pogroziła mu żartobliwie palcem, a tofu przewrócił ślepkami.

* * *

Goultard mieszkał w samym środku wyspy, w najciemniejszej, najbardziej splątanej gęstwinie, w której ciężko się było połapać nawet bez kiszek grających marsza. Dlatego uparła się przy śniadaniu.

\- Wydaje mu się, że jest jakimś czarodziejem z bajki, czy coś – wyjaśniła Elely, przełażąc po zbutwiałej kłodzie. Tofu zacisnął pazurki na jej ramieniu.

\- Aj! Bez nerwów, dobrze? Nie byłoby ci wygodniej, gdybyś mi tę paczkę włożył do kieszeni?

Ale ptaszek wzdrygnął się tylko, a pakiecik zwisający mu z dziobka puknął Elely w policzek.

\- Już niedaleko. Nie wiem, dlaczego Goultard tak się zaszył, może nie chce pomagać przy pracach rolniczych. Oj, uważaj.

Ptaszek przycisnął się do jej ramienia, o mały włos unikając spotkania z gałęzią, która przeszorowała Elely po twarzy.

\- I mówi strasznie dziwne rzeczy – podjęła. - Ale jest w porządku, czasem ćwiczy ze mną szermierkę. Goultard! Goultard, poczta!

Z rękami opartymi na biodrach iopka zadarła głowę, żeby ogarnąć spojrzeniem szczyt na wpół zwalonej wieży, oplecionej malowniczymi pnączami. Fuknęła cicho. W paru krokach znalazła się przy ścianie, odsunęła zasłonę bluszczu i grzmotnęła pięścią w drewniane drzwi.

\- Jesteś tam?

\- Nie.

Elely oparła obie ręce o drewno.

\- Robi tak za każdym razem – westchnęła, zanim się obróciła.

Jej mentor stał na ścieżce, z rękami założonymi na piersi i uśmieszkiem typu „ja wiem lepiej" na ustach. Między rude dredy zaplątał mu się szmaragdowozielony liść.

\- Co nowego, Ely?

Dziewczyna pogładziła przycupniętą na jej ramieniu kulkę nastroszonego pierza.

\- Posłaniec, do ciebie.

Goultard uniósł brwi.

\- Nikomu nie dawałem adresu. Co mi przynosisz, ptaszyno?

Tofu zjeżył się do granic swoich możliwości, wpijając ostre pazurki w ramię Elely. Iop spokojnie przepchnął się obok niej, żeby otworzyć drzwi wieży i wpuścić do środka dziewczynę wraz z tofu.

\- Wiesz, chętnie ci pomogę załatać dach – zauważyła Elely, przystając w progu. Musiała odczekać, aż oczy przywykną do światła, wypełniającego wieżę jak złoty syrop butelkę.

\- Prawdziwy iop śpi pod gwiazdami – zawołał dziarsko jej mentor, a tofu na ramieniu dziewczyny trącił ją miękkim skrzydełkiem w ucho.

\- Nie wiem – powiedziała, gładząc go po łebku. Przyciągnęła spod ściany taboret i usiadła, opierając łokcie na blacie wyszarzałego od deszczu stołu, a Goultard wyciągnął rękę w oczekiwaniu.

Tofu przycisnął się mocniej do ramienia Elely.

Iop roześmiał się serdecznie.

\- Tak, to naprawdę Goultard, możesz mi wierzyć – dziewczyna delikatnie posadziła ptaszka na stole przed sobą.

\- Masz rację, że się wahasz – powiedział Goultard, odbierając od niego pakiecik. Przyjrzał się pieczęci, zanim ją złamał. - Może sprzątnąłem prawdziwego Goultarda i się pod niego podszyłem, hmm?

\- Żartujesz? Zauważyłabym – prychnęła Elely.

Paczuszka zawierała fiolkę pełną błękitnego płynu, który zalśnił bladymi kolorami jak macica perłowa, kiedy iop podniósł go do światła. Zmarszczył brwi. Elely tymczasem sięgnęła po opakowanie.

\- Ej, to jest list. Na wewnętrznej stronie. Strasznie małe pismo…

\- Tak, zauważyłem – Goultard potrząsnął buteleczką, mrużąc oczy. - Przeczytaj, dobrze?

Elely wygładziła papier na blacie.

\- Mistrzu Goultardzie. Przez wzgląd na dawną przyjaźń z moimi rodzicami proszę cię teraz o pomoc w walce z Imperium. Fiolka zawiera najnowsze osiągnięcie alchemii, samopiszący atrament. W tej porcji zakląłem plany portalu do Shukrute, który Imperium wkrótce skończy budować. Muszą trafić do naszych przyjaciół w Sadidzie. To nasza jedyna nadzieja. Błagamy o pomoc, Goultardzie. Flopin.

Iopka spojrzała na swego mistrza, który ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się w fiolkę. Potem się otrząsnął i uśmiechnął do Elely.

\- Twoja wioska – spytał – obejdzie się bez ciebie przez parę miesięcy?

\- Tak! - Dziewczyna skoczyła na nogi, przewracając stołek i płosząc tofu, który z pełnym oburzenia skrzekiem schronił się pośród dredów Goultarda.

\- Hurra! Nareszcie przygoda!

Zapląsała wokół stołu, a mistrz, kręcąc głową, przeszedł pod ścianę, otworzył wielki kufer i zaczął przerzucać jego zawartość. Tofu kichnął.

\- Znajdziemy statek we Wschodniej Przystani, Pod Czerwonym Smokiem. To jaskinia szmuglerów, więc-

Elely parsknęła – Na tej wyspie jest jedna przystań, a w niej jedna knajpa. Już tam byłam. Wszędzie tu już byłam.

Goultard rzucił w nią podróżnym płaszczem, który zręcznie złapała i rozkaszlała się od kurzu.

\- Uważaj, żebyś nie zatęskniła za nudą, Ely – powiedział, ryjąc w kufrze.

\- Ja? Nie w tym życiu! Fajny!

\- Podoba ci się? - mistrz wysunął krótki miecz z pochwy i obejrzał go krytycznie. Skinął głową, a potem wręczył Elely mieczyk wraz z pasem.

\- Dla mnie?

\- Należał do twojego ojca.

Drżącymi z podniecenia rękami Elely zapięła na biodrach pas.

\- Po przygodę!

\- Po przygodę – skinął głową Goultard. Tofu zagwizdał melodyjnie.


	2. - Jaskinia szmuglerów, co?

\- Jaskinia szmuglerów, co? - mruknęła Elely i odchrząknęła, bo dym drapał ją w gardło. W powietrzu było tu więcej sadzy, niż w smolarni.

Za barem, skleconym z desek z rozbitego statku, brodacz w niezbyt czystym fartuchu tarł kufel szmatą, całkowicie pochłonięty tym beznadziejnym zajęciem. W zalegającym pod ścianami mroku majaczyły stoliki i wyblakłe czupryny kilku morskich wilków. Czułe uszy Elely drażnił grzechot kości. Rozmawiali także, ale za cicho, żeby zdołała odróżnić słowa.

\- Nie wygląda? - spytał półgłosem Goultard, a potem ruszył między stoliki. Podłoga jęknęła mu pod stopami.

Elely pogładziła przycupniętego na ramieniu Aza i poszła za mistrzem, czujna, spięta, trzymając się dyskretnie z tyłu, ot, na wszelki wypadek.

Przy kontuarze wisiała na łokciach osamoda, mniej więcej w wieku Elely. Jej krótkie, białe włosy i związana w talii koszula niemal świeciły w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, ale bezbrzeżnie znudzona mina wskazywała, że czeka tu na coś już o wiele za długo. Iopka, zerkając jednym okiem na rozmawiającego z przemytnikami Goultarda, zainstalowała się obok, a tamta zmierzyła ją długim spojrzeniem. Potem uśmiechnęła się do tofu, pochylając głowę tak, że wpięty we włosy sznurek paciorków zamigotał w mroku.

\- Jaki słodki – zaszczebiotała, a Elely prychnęła w garść. Osamody.

\- Jestem Sparrow – przedstawiła się.

\- Elely. A to Az.

\- Az – osamoda sięgnęła do kieszeni, i po chwili tofu radośnie zajadał jej z ręki siemię lniane.

Elely pokręciła głową.

\- Ty mały zdrajco. Porzucasz mnie dla przemytniczki.

Sparrow roześmiała się wesoło.

\- Ma zmysł ekonomiczny, bez dwóch zdań.

* * *

Lampka kopciła jak stary marynarz. Ruel przygryzł koniec ołówka, sprawdzając w myśli swoje rachunki, i ledwo usłyszał skrzypnięcie krzesła.

\- Pracuję – wymamrotał, ale nagle jego papiery przygniotła para zabandażowanych dłoni. Musiał podnieść wzrok.

\- Pan Adelai jest bardzo niezadowolony – wychrypiał xelor. Płomyk lampki zatańczył mu w soczewkach, załamał się na krawędzi migawki w głębi.

\- Przykro mi – wzruszył ramionami Ruel. Spróbował wyrwać papiery, ale tamten przyciskał je całym swoim ciężarem, zaskakująco dużym, jak na chodzący szkielet.

\- Gdzie pieniądze, Stroud?

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Słuchaj, to nie to, że nie chcę zapłacić – parsknięcie xelora zabrzmiało wyjątkowo niegrzecznie, ale Ruel dokończył siłą rozpędu – po prostu nie mam z czego.

Wsunął ołówek za ucho i odchylił się na krześle.

\- Więc powtórz szefowi, że -

\- Pan Adelai nie daje drugich szans. Jestem upoważniony do ściągnięcia z ciebie długu taką metodą, jaką uznam za konieczną.

\- Jestem bez grosza, Zeit.

\- Masz „Platynowego Guldena". Masz – xelor zerknął przez ramię w stronę baru, na młodą osamodę, pogrążoną w rozmowie z jakąś ogniście rudą iopką – inne dobra ruchome.

\- Ale nie ma pieniędzy – wtrącił z lekkim rozbawieniem wysoki iop z dredami, dosiadając się do stolika. Oparł plecy o ścianę, ręce założył na szerokiej piersi i zaproponował, przyglądając się łowcy nagród – Co powiecie na układ? Potrzebuję transportu do Sadidy. Ja, dziewczyna – wskazał ruchem głowy rudą, zaśmiewającą się z czegoś przy barze – i tofu. Wymagam tylko dyskrecji.

\- Ile? - spytał Ruel obojętnie.

\- Dość, żebyś spłacił dług.

\- To spory dług – enutrof spróbował przeszyć iopa spojrzeniem, ale Zeit rzucił niecierpliwie – Tracisz czas. Za czerep Strouda jest już sowita nagroda.

Iop bez patrzenia chwycił wskazówkę xelora nad ruelową głową i ścisnął. Odłamki metalu zadzwoniły o podłogę.

\- Ty – syknął Zeit, wstając, ale nadział się przy tym na pięść wojownika i padł z hukiem pod stół, zanim zdołał rzucić zaklęcie.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Przepraszam za bałagan – iop rzucił w karczmarza monetą, którą ten złapał, tylko na moment przerywając rozcieranie brudu po kuflu. Ruel odprowadził błysk złota wzrokiem.

\- Rozumiem, że mamy statek?

\- Hę? Przy obecnych cenach -

\- Rozumiem, że mamy statek?

Ruel stęknął. Xelor pod stołem poruszył się słabo, ale zamarł, trącony stopą iopa.

\- Zapłacę w Sadidzie.

\- Jasne. Czemu nie. Wypływamy zaraz rano. Zrujnuje mnie to dobre serce. Wielki Smoku...

* * *

Tymczasem na pokładzie imperialnego okrętu, wokół ciężkiego rzeźbionego stołu w pokoju map zebrali się oficerowie: Yugo, którego obłok stazy zgęstniał jak chmura gradowa, Harebourg o chłopięcej twarzy zwieńczonej białą czupryną, generał Frida Moffette w opiętym na piersi granatowym mundurze. Było też kilku adiutantów i młodszych oficerów, którzy nie śmieli się odezwać.

\- Jakieś postępy? - spytał Harebourg.

\- Mały się zaciął – Moffette przetoczyła po blacie zwój mapy.

\- Jest silny wakfu – zaburmotał Yugo – sprawnie ukrywa myśli.

\- Po co go w ogóle przesłuchujemy? - Moffette pchnęła mapę, gwałtownie, aż zrzuciła ją z blatu. - Nie możemy po prostu posłać całej Sadidy do Shukrute?

\- Z punktu widzenia ekonomii – zaczął Harebourg, ale Yugo przerwał mu krótkim – Nie.

Generał zachichotała jak podlotek. Potężny foggernauta zwrócił na nią front swojej szklanej kopuły.

\- Jesteś taki sentymentalny!

Błysk niebieskiego światła, i dwie połówki stołu zapadły się do środka. Moffette wysunęła spod nich stopy w oficerkach i wstała zgrabnie, tłumiąc chichot. Młodsi oficerowie gapili się na przepołowiony mebel.

\- Spokój – powiedział Harebourg. - Takie demonstracje-

\- Mogą się przydać – powiedziała z namysłem Moffette.

* * *

Przyjemnie było stanąć na pokładzie, nawet, jeśli zamiast morskiej bryzy czuł tylko ciepławy smrodek od silników. Nawet jeśli otaczali go metalowi żołnierze, a przy relingu stała Moffette, oplatając nogą słupek barierki i przyglądając się Flopinowi jak mruczek szczególnie smakowitemu tofu. Towarzyszyli jej Yugo, nieprzenikniony jak zwykle, i Harebourg, który na widok młodego cra przywołał na twarz pełen pobłażania uśmiech.

Cra postanowił się cieszyć widokiem nieba i nie dawać im żadnej satysfakcji. Na horyzoncie zamajaczyła ciemna krecha jakiegoś lądu.

\- Wyspa Muideat przed nami – powiedział nerwowo sufokiański kapitan, zerkając na Yugo, który wpatrywał się (?) w skupieniu w wyspę, a potem na Harebourga. Hrabia skinął ręką.

Metalowe dłonie pchnęły Flopina do przodu. Musiał się złapać relingu, żeby nie paść oficerom do stóp.

\- Mamy na celu większe dobro, chłopcze – powiedział Harebourg tonem, który zapewne uważał za ojcowski.

\- Czyje? - mruknął Flopin.

\- Ogólne – odparł Harebourg bez mrugnięcia okiem. Cra roześmiał się drwiąco, a Moffette niespodziewanie mu zawtórowała.

\- Ma pazurki! Mówiłam ci, Jacquemart!

\- Cisza – zagrzmiał Yugo. Metalowe rękawice zazgrzytały, zaciskając się na relingu.

\- Ostatnia szansa, mały – rzuciła Moffette – gadaj, albo…

Ponad wyspą Muideat zalśniło pasmo szklistobłękitnego światła. Flopin jęknął – Nie… - odruchowo szarpnął się do przodu, ale twarde metalowe dłonie zacisnęły mu się na ramionach.

\- Nie…

\- Chcesz ich uratować? - spytał Harebourg. - Oddaj nam plany. A może już je wysłałeś do bazy Rebelii? Chętnie usłyszymy, gdzie się ukrywacie.

Cra zagryzł usta, wpatrując się w portal, wirujący powoli nad Muideat.

\- Słucham.

Flopin poczuł żelazisty smak krwi. Portal runął na wyspę.

* * *

Pokład zakołysał się pod jej stopami. Elely wylądowała na deskach, a jej miecz obok.

\- Ej! - zawołała do Ruela, stojącego za sterem. - I bez twoich wygłupów trudno mi ustać na nogach!

\- Nie jego wina, Ely.

\- Goultard? Co tobie?

Mistrz iopów usiadł ciężko na schodkach prowadzących na mostek i roztarł ręką czoło.

\- Już cię zmęczyłam? - zażartowała Elely, przysiadając obok na rozgrzanych słońcem deskach. Mistrz potargał jej włosy.

\- Ty nigdy. Coś się stało. Jakby setki głosów wykrzyknęły jednocześnie.

Elely przechyliła głowę, ale zanim coś odpowiedziała, wiatr załopotał żaglami.

– Wiatr się zmienia – zauważyła Sparrow, wychodząc spod pokładu z Azem na ramieniu.

\- Pomóż mi je zrefować, dobrze?

Goultard wyprostował się, zapatrzony w horyzont.

\- Okręty Imperium – mruknął, a Elely przysłoniła oczy ręką i po dłuższej chwili odróżniła ciemny punkt na granicy niebieskiego morza z niebieskim niebem.

\- Najbliższa wyspa? - rzucił Ruel, a naburmuszony, afektowany głos odburknął – Znasz takie słowo, „proszę"?

\- Gadaj, bo skończysz w wychodku.

Shushu westchnął, jakby ostatkiem cierpliwości. Gdybym ja musiała siedzieć zamknięta w pergaminie i przybita do masztu, pomyślała Elely, chwytając wskazaną jej przez Sparrow linkę, też pewnie bym się wściekła.

\- Najbliższą wyspą jest Smocza Skała – rzekła mapa z godnością, kreśląc na własnej powierzchni stosowny rysunek.

\- Świetnie, zdążymy się schować – Sparrow szarpnęła swoją linę i listwy, na których żagiel był rozpięty, złożyły się jak wachlarz.

* * *

Rzeczywiście, w zatoczce Smoczej Skały można się było schować. Na krótko, bo po jakimś czasie człowiek zaczynał wrzeszczeć z nudów.

\- Ile jest tych okrętów? - jęknęła Elely. Sparrow, leżąca na pokładzie nad planszą do iopa i gobbali, zerknęła na nią, wzruszyła jednym ramieniem, po czym przesunęła pionek. Goultard przestawił swój z wyraźnym stuknięciem.

\- Flota Imperium – mruknął Ruel ze swojego miejsca w cieniu kasztelu. Nie otworzył nawet oka.

\- Ale cała?

\- Usiądź, Ely.

\- Nie mów mi, że ciebie ręce nie świerzbią!

\- Świerzbią – przyznał Goultard, pochylając się, żeby zbić gobbala Sparrow. - Ale nie jesteśmy tu dla zabawy, pamiętasz?

* * *

Niebo na zachodzie pokraśniało, a dwoje iopów z identycznymi wyrazami frustracji na twarzach świdrowało wzrokiem imperialny okręt, stojący przy wejściu do zatoczki.

\- To już parę godzin! - syknęła Elely.

Goultard milczał, zaciskając ręce na relingu.

\- Mamy mało czasu – szeptała iopka. - Jak dotrą do Sadidy przed nami, to co wtedy, hmm?

\- We dwójkę chcecie iść na całą flotę? - Ruel stanął obok nich, mierząc okręt spojrzeniem fachowca. - Iopy. Mamy przechlapane.

Pokręcił głową, a Sparrow zauważyła – Są inne sposoby walki.

\- Owszem – Goultard odepchnął się od relingu i zaczął chodzić po pokładzie w tę i we wtę, równymi, odmierzonymi krokami.

\- Mamy jolkę?

Osamoda przytaknęła, ale enutrof założył ręce na piersi, przyglądając się Goultardowi spod oka.

\- Robi się ciemno. Jeśli rozbijesz moją jolkę-

\- Przekradniemy się w ciemnościach i zrobimy sabotaż, tak?

Elely, uczciwy iop, wolałaby otwartą walkę, ale nie trzeba wybrzydzać, prawda?

\- Podoba mi się ten plan – powiedział Goultard. Ruel tupnął. - To samobójstwo! A jak za bardzo uszkodzisz tę kupę złomu, to już tu utkwi!

\- Masz lepszy pomysł?

\- Tak! Siedzieć na tyłkach i czekać.

Goultard przystanął, żeby spojrzeć w niebo, powlekające się głęboki, przejrzystym fioletem.

\- Nie zgadzam się i basta – powiedział Ruel.


	3. Drewno stuknęło o metalową burtę

Drewno stuknęło o metalową burtę okrętu.

\- Bulaj – syknęła Sparrow. Ruel zapluskał wiosłem, łódka podpłynęła bliżej. Za okrągłą szybką lśniło blade światło o fioletowym odcieniu.

\- Otwórz – mruknęła Elely.

\- Z zewnątrz?

\- To jak wejdziemy?

Ruel zarechotał – Iopy. Najpierw włażą, potem myślą.

\- Odczep się – zaczęła Elely, ale Goultard wpadł jej w słowo – Tu jest drabinka.

Iop wstał, a jolka zakołysała się lekko. Az, uczepiony burty, ćwierknął.

\- Ty zaczekasz. Ruel?

\- Nie płacisz mi za pchanie tyłka pod działka technomagów.

\- Świetnie – Elely poczekała tylko, aż Goultard wdrapie się kawałek, i wspięła się za nim po dźwięczących głucho szczeblach.

* * *

Widziany od środka, okręt wojenny Sufokii trochę ją rozczarował. Elely spodziewała się mosiądzu, stert kół zębatych, tajemniczych oparów, fioletowych od stazy, czarnych od sadzy. Może jęków niewolników, obracających całą tę maszynerię. Trzasku biczów.

Mosiądz owszem, był, każde drzwi były nim okute, po drewnianych ścianach biegły mosiężne listwy, a z nich zwisały bańki pełne ciemnofioletowej mgły. Poza tym było rozczarowująco pusto, czysto i cicho. Gdzieś w tle słychać było tupot buciorów, ale ledwo.

Sparrow wyjrzała za róg i cofnęła się szybko. Przytaknęła Goultardowi, aż zalśniły koraliki.

\- Czemu się czaimy? - syknęła Elely.

\- Bo nie chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagi – odszepnął mistrz, dołączając do Sparrow przy rogu korytarza.

\- Jednego strażnika już walnąłeś w łeb – mruknęła iopka. Goultard machnął na nią ręką, a Sparrow przylgnęła płasko do ściany. Elely, choć niechętnie, zrobiła to samo.

\- Żartujesz? - powiedział przytłumiony przez deski głos zza rogu.

\- Nic a nic – w tonie drugiego strażnika brzmiał szczery podziw. - Ten cra jest z kamienia. Chcą go zabrać do stolicy.

Dwaj sufokianie w niebieskich mundurach minęli ukrytą w cieniu grupkę.

\- Uch – mruknął pierwszy strażnik. - Nie zazdroszczę.

Dwoje iopów porozumiało się wzrokiem.

* * *

Sparrow obejrzała się przez ramię i kucnęła przy Elely, pochłoniętej rozpinaniem mosiężnych guzików.

\- Nie powinniśmy ich zamknąć? - zapytała niepewnie. Iopka ściągnęła kurtkę ze strażnika i podała ją stojącemu w drzwiach Goultardowi.

\- W składziku? Nie.

\- Albo chociaż związać? Zaraz stąd wyjdą, i wtedy-

\- Trzeba się rozdzielić – Elely wstała, z drugą, mniejszą kurtką przerzuconą przez ramię.

\- Za dobrze się bawisz – oskarżyła ją osamoda, a Goultard zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Mówili o jakimś cra. To Flopin, prawda, mistrzu?

\- Pewnie – Goultard zapiął na sobie kurtkę i skrzywił się, poprawiając kołnierzyk.

\- Pójdziecie go szukać, a ja załatwię maszynownię.

\- Nie wiesz, co tam zrobić! - zaprotestowała Sparrow, ale iop wyszedł już na korytarz. - On nawet nie wie, gdzie to jest, Elely!

\- Zawsze możesz wrócić do starego zrzędy – iopka zdjęła z półki mosiężne kajdanki, obejrzała je i przekręciła kluczyk w zamku. - Chodź, będziesz moim więźniem.

\- Co?

\- Nie mamy dla ciebie munduru.

\- Ale ja się znam na maszynach, czemu Goultard-

\- Cisza – bransoleta zatrzasnęła się na jej nadgarstku, ładnie kontrastując z niebieską skórą.

\- Za dobrze się bawisz – powtórzyła Sparrow, a Elely błysnęła zębami, wciskając rude włosy pod mundurową czapkę.

* * *

\- Niech to bwork. Czy oni nie mogą jakoś oznaczyć tych korytarzy?

Ano, właśnie, pomyślała Sparrow, popatrując to na iopkę, która ogryzała wargę w pokazie niezdecydowania, to na wyloty trzech identycznych korytarzy. Nawet bańki ze stazą wisiały w każdym w identycznej konfiguracji. Za ich plecami zadudniły kroki i Sparrow trąciła swoją „strażniczkę" w bok.

Elely stanęła prosto jak struna, dokładnie w momencie, w którym dostrzegł je wysoki Sufokianin z rządkiem medali na piersi. Sparrow przygryzła wargę. Oficer miał w sobie coś z rekina, co w połączeniu z ciemną czupryną dawało odrobinę surrealistyczny efekt.

\- Dokąd zabieracie tę osamodę? - szczeknął.

\- Do celi, sir. To niebezpieczna piratka, sir.

Sparrow miała nadzieję, że straszliwy grymas, w jaki wykrzywiły się jej usta, wygląda piracko i groźnie, a nie tak, jakby z całej siły powstrzymywała śmiech. Oficer uniósł brew.

\- I co tak stoicie? Pierwszy raz widzicie starszego stopniem?

\- Sir.

Machnął ręką w stronę lewego korytarza. - Na blok więzienny, marsz! Potem staniecie do raportu!

\- Ta'est! - Elely pchnęła Sparrow w pokazanym kierunku i obie pomaszerowały co sił w nogach.

* * *

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z głośnym szczękiem, a Sparrow wypuściła wreszcie powietrze z płuc.

\- Wielki Smoku! - zachichotała, a Elely zdjęła jej szybko kajdanki i rzuciła w kąt.

\- Goultard mi opowiadał, jak kiedyś wszedł do lochu króla enutrofów i z powrotem, a miał przy sobie tylko kawałek sznurka i wykałaczkę – wspięła się na palce, żeby zajrzeć przez okienko do najbliższej celi. Pokręciła głową.

Ten korytarz był ciemny, tylko kilka baniek stazy, wysoko pod sufitem, i małe fioletowe światełko nad każdymi z szeregu drzwi. Okrągłe okienka lśniły w tym poblasku jak metal.

Iopka i osamoda szły w milczeniu, sprawdzając kolejne cele. Sparrow półświadomie chwyciła Elely za rękę.

\- Tutaj – szepnęła iopka.

Sparrow zerknęła do celi. Na pryczy siedział zgarbiony chłopak w ich wieku, z opadającą na oczy blond czupryną. Spomiędzy jasnych kosmyków wyglądały końcówki spiczastych uszu.

Łokcie oparł na kolanach i siedział nieruchomo jak posąg.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Cra, tak? - Elely przykucnęła i zaczęła postukiwać palcem w plątaninę fioletowych rurek pod klamką.

\- Tu mogą być setki-

\- Jak to się otwiera?

Sparrow potrząsnęła głową. Dołączyła do iopki, przesuwając dłonią po szkle rurek.

\- Zamek stazy – mruknęła. – Dyżurny mówił o szyfrze, pamiętasz? Te pierścienie trzeba obrócić, a jak kombinacja będzie odpowiednia, mechanizm spuści stazę i będzie można otworzyć drzwi.

Elely eksperymentalnie pokręciła palcem jeden z pierścieni.

\- Jeden, jeden, trzy, osiem – podpowiedziała Sparrow.

Iopka wprowadziła kod, ale fioletowa mgła w rurkach ani drgnęła.

\- Fabryczna – wzruszyła ramionami Sparrow. - Nie są aż tacy głupi. Spróbuj zmieniać cyfry po kolei, zauważymy… Ely!

Elely wstała i zdecydowanym ruchem odciągnęła osamodę od drzwi.

\- Staza w zasuwie, drzwi ani drgną, tak?

Sparrow kiwnęła głową. - To standard Imperium. Widzisz te przewody? W ścianach jest ich pełno.

Elely przechyliła głowę, studiując zamek – Jeden system, tak?

\- Tak. Ely!

Szkło trzasnęło pod obcasem oficerskiego buta i staza rozproszyła się z sykiem.

* * *

Ciężkie buciory w polu widzenia nie były ostatnio niczym niezwykłym, ale bose niebieskie stopy owszem. Zaskoczony, Flopin podniósł głowę.

\- Większość iopów jest za bystra, żeby wstępować na służbę Imperium – zauważył. Przez okrągłą buzię iopki przemknął wyraz świętego oburzenia. Potem wyszczerzyła zęby i zerwała z głowy czapkę, uwalniając falę rudych jak ogień włosów.

\- Przyszłyśmy cię ratować! Jestem Elely, to Sparrow-

Gdzieś w głębi korytarza zawył alarm.

\- Rozwaliłaś cały system! - krzyknęła osamoda – Goultard chciał-

\- Goultard tu jest?

Iopka przytaknęła, a Flopin zerwał się na nogi.

* * *

Gdzieś w trzewiach statku zajazgotały syreny, ale Goultard nawet nie spojrzał znad skomplikowanej plątaniny rurek. Miał wielką ochotę postąpić, jak na iopa przystało, i po prostu je wyrwać, ale wtedy unieruchomiłby statek dokumentnie, a nie o to chodziło. Zagryzł zęby i dłubał dalej.

Lampa stazy nad jego głową zamigotała, zabrzęczała, ale po chwili znów zapłonęła jasno, dzięki czemu uniknęła bliskiego spotkania z kluczem. W jej świetle Goultard zidentyfikował wreszcie rurkę, której szukał, i odkręcił ją, a staza pociekła fioletową strużką, rozpraszając się w powietrzu. Iop schował nakrętkę do kieszeni. Wstał, a klucz cisnął w kąt. Brzęk zabrzmiał słabo, zagłuszony przez alarm.

A właśnie, alarm. Goultard był pewien, że nie uruchomił wyjca, co źle wróżyło dziewczętom. Konspiracja, prychnął w duchu.

Przez wycie alarmu przebiły się ciężkie kroki metalowych butów.

* * *

Fale pluskały o burty. Mały tofu rozpłaszczył się na szybce bulaju, zasłaniając Ruelowi wnętrze statku. Nie, żeby się specjalnie przyglądał, po prostu martwi klienci słabo płacą.

\- Trzeba im było zabronić – warknął pod nosem – Głupie iopy.

Tofu zaświergotał gniewnie, a enutrof wzruszył ramionami.

\- Głową tego nie przebijesz – zauważył, kiedy ptaszek zaatakował szybkę jak zdemenciały dzięcioł.

* * *

Kula stazy rozprysła się na ścianie o włos od głowy Elely, która, w pełnym biegu wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

\- Zezole! - krzyknęła.

\- Ślepa uliczka! - zawołała Sparrow, a Flopin jęknął. Przed sobą mieli drewnianą ścianę, za sobą oddział foggernautów i iopkę rechoczącą przy każdym fioletowym rozbłysku. Co za dzień.

\- Co teraz? - pisnęła osamoda. Flopin przesunął rękami po boazerii.

\- Kto właściwie planował ten wypad?

Palce cra trafiły na szczelinę między deskami.

\- Łu! Zawsze chciałam tak spróbować! - wrzasnęła Elely. Cra westchnął cicho i pociągnął deskę do siebie.

\- Co to jest? - Nawet nie widząc osamody, wiedział, że marszczy nos.

\- Tunel wentylacyjny. Ej, iopko!

\- Chyba nie chcesz – pchnął osamodę do tunelu, nie zważając na protesty. Chlasnęła go ogonem w łydkę, raczej niechcący.

\- Wycofujemy się!

\- Już? - iopka zgrabną paradą odbiła pocisk stazy w najbliższego foggernautę. Flopin podciągnął się na rękach do tunelu.

\- Osłaniaj odwrót!

\- Ta'es! - Elely cofała się wolno, kreśląc przed sobą mieczem ósemki.

\- Ia! - krzyknęła, posyłając fioletową kulę prosto w kopułę technomaga, który ją wystrzelił. Potem zawirowała i z rozbiegu wskoczyła do tunelu.

* * *

Goultard zmierzył wzrokiem mosiężnego kolosa, który zagradzał mu wyjście. Skinął mu nieznacznie głową.

\- Cześć, Yugo – powiedział nonszalancko. - Kopę lat.

\- Co tu robisz?

Głos, jakim przemówiła chmura stazy, unosząca się w szklanej bani, był niski i równy, w niczym niepodobny do głosu chłopca, którego Goultard pamiętał.

Wzruszył ramionami. Kurtka od sufokiańskiego munduru spłynęła na podłogę.

\- Zwiedzam – oparł rękę na głowicy miecza. - Przyjemna puszeczka.

\- Legendarna głupota iopów – zadudnił foggernauta. W metalowej dłoni zalśnił błękitny miecz z czystego wakfu.


	4. Brzęk, brzęk, brzęk

Brzęk, brzęk, brzęk. Mały tofu tłukł się rytmicznie o szybę, punktując przerwy przesyconymi wściekłością ćwierknięciami.

\- To się otwiera od środka! Od środka, ptasi móżdżku!

Mamrocąc pod nosem niezbyt pochlebne opinie o tofu w ogólności, Ruel wyciągnął z kieszeni spory śrubokręt.

\- Chcesz tam lecieć, proszę bardzo, ale skończ te hałasy! Konspiratorzy od siedmiu boleści…

Odepchnął ptaszka od mosiężnej ramy i zaatakował ją śrubokrętem. Metal zgrzytnął o metal jak ząb o piryt. Nie tak, to inaczej, pomyślał enutrof, podrzucił narzędzie i chwycił je za ostrze.

Tofu zaświstał, a Ruel przerwał ostukiwanie zapieczonej śruby.

\- Proszę, rób po swojemu. Nie? To nie przeszkadzaj, na flaki smoka!

* * *

Stal szczęknęła o wakfu. Goultard zwinął się pod niebieskim ostrzem, skoczył za jakąś maszynę. Kiedy miecz Yugo brzęknął o mosiężną rurę, trysnęły iskry.

\- Nie przyszedłeś tylko na przeszpiegi – głos foggernauty skojarzył się iopowi z terkotem sprawnego mechanizmu. Ani śladu zadyszki.

\- Myślisz? - Goultard okrążył grubą metalową kolumnę, zaszedł Yugo z flanki. Skrzyżowali ostrza.

\- Zaszyłeś się w swojej pustelni – ciągnął technomag – Bardzo rozważnie.

Stal ześliznęła się po mosiądzu. Goultard uskoczył. Przebiegł po niskim szeregu metalowych skrzyń.

\- Dzięki – rzucił, zeskoczył i zastawił się mieczem przed ostrzem wakfu.

\- Czyżbyś nie doceniał mojej pamięci?

Iop roześmiał się tak gwałtownie, że omal nie przegapił ciosu. Odbił, chichocząc.

\- Posłuchaj sam siebie.

Miecz wakfu furknął w powietrzu, ale Goultard sparował bez wysiłku.

* * *

\- Tunel wentylacyjny – mamrotała Sparrow. - Tunel wentylacyjny. Ze wszystkich głupich, ogranych, niepraktycznych -

\- Ktoś musiał nam ratować skórę – warknął Flopin. Brnęli na czworaka, gęsiego, robiąc hałas jak gobbal w składnicy łyżek wazowych. Cra czekał tylko, aż kula stazy przestrzeli strop i urwie jakąś kończynę jemu albo którejś z dziewcząt. Skarpetowy, mdlący smrodek też nie poprawiał nastroju.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła Sparrow.

\- Następnym razem-

\- Cicho! - Elely niemal zagłuszyła własny rozkaz, waląc pięścią w ścianę.

\- To on-

\- To ona-

\- Ćśś! Stać! Nie hałasować!

Nagła cisza zadzwoniła im w uszach głośniej od łomotu kolan o blachę.

\- El – zaczął Flopin, ale uciszyła go syknięciem.

\- To maszynownia – mruknęła Sparrow. - Słychać maszyny.

Rzeczywiście, kiedy się skupił na tle, a nie na szumie krwi w uszach, coś tam rytmicznie pulsowało i zgrzytało. Może maszyny. Nie znał się na nich. Był też niej rytmiczny szczęk metalu o metal, ledwo słyszalny. Jakby ktoś krzesał ogień.

\- Goultard – szepnęła Elely.

\- Co?

\- Jak stąd wyjść? - Elely zamachała rękami, wzbudzając kakofonię brzęków rodem z Shukrute, uderzyła kolanem w blachę, a Flopinowi rozdzwoniły się zęby.

\- Czekaj – zawołał, ale metalowa klapa ustąpiła i cała trójka wysypała się na światło jak ulęgałki.

* * *

Łomot za plecami przemknął przez wierzchnie warstwy świadomości Goultarda i umknął przed świetlistym ostrzem, które iop odbił prosto w mosiężną zbroję. Zadźwięczała satysfakcjonująco.

\- Uważałbyś – w nagrodę za tę użyteczną poradę iop dostał cios, od którego stanęłyby mu w oczach świeczki, gdyby się nie uchylił.

\- Co to, młócka? - zganił, odpychając ostrze wakfu płazem własnego, po czym zakręcił młyńca, ot, bo czemu nie.

\- Goultard! - krzyknął cienki głos za jego plecami. No, pięknie.

\- Nie twoja walka, Ely – rzucił i natarł na błękitne ostrze. - Zmykaj!

Na skraju pola widzenia zamajaczyła mu ruda czupryna – Na nic mi nie pozwalasz!

Roześmiał się, mimo woli. Była zupełnie podobna do ojca.

\- Dwoje iopów próbuje obalić Imperium – zagrzmiał foggernauta.

\- Wystarczyłby jeden – Elely zaszarżowała, prześliznęła się zgrabnie pod ostrzem wakfu, a jej miecz zadzwonił o mosiężny korpus. Foggernauta machnięciem ręki posłał ją na ścianę.

\- Szczujesz na mnie dzieci, Goultard?

\- Elely! - krzyknęła Sparrow, ale Flopin pierwszy dopadł iopki, leżącej w kącie jak porzucona lalka. Przygryzając usta, próbował ocenić, czy można poruszyć ranną, ale ona zamrugała nagle. Mętne spojrzenie brązowych oczu zogniskowało się gdzieś koło czubka ucha cra.

\- Jesteś cała?

\- Pomóż mi… wstać…

Z pomocą Sparrow wywindował ją delikatnie do pionu, ale nie umknęło mu ciche syknięcie.

\- Muszę -

\- Się położyć – mruknął Flopin i przytrzymał ją mocniej w talii. Metal zgrzytnął o metal. Mistrz Goultard zwijał się w piruetach wokół foggernauty, zwalistego jak machina oblężnicza, opędzającego się przez iopem jak przed komarem.

\- Muszę… pomóc... – jęknęła Elely.

Nagle przed oczami cra zawisł żółty pompon na krótkich skrzydełkach, skrzecząc co sił.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Dobrze – powiedziała Sparrow, ale Elely krzyknęła – Nie! Az, nie możemy-

\- Uciekajcie, dzieciaki! - zawołał Goultard przez szczęk zderzających się ostrzy.

\- Nie!

\- Dogonię was!

\- Nie rozpraszaj go! - syknęła Sparrow. Az podleciał, świergocąc, w stronę wyjścia, wrócił, podleciał, a oni wspólnymi siłami pociągnęli iopkę w ślad za tofu.

* * *

Az świstał, polatywał, sprawdzał odgałęzienia korytarza, wyfruwał do przodu i zawracał, ciągle ponaglając Flopina i Sparrow, którzy szli, jak mogli najszybciej, przytrzymując iopkę. Elely co chwila oglądała się przez ramię.

Tofu doprowadził ich do otwartego bulaja, przez który do wnętrza okrętu zaglądał brodaty, łysy enutrof z miną, jakby właśnie stracił co najmniej z dziesięć guldenów.

\- Szybciej tam – warknął, kiedy ich zobaczył. – Czas to pieniądz!

\- Z nim przypłynęłyście? Dzielne jesteście.

We dwójkę wepchnęli oporną iopkę w relatywnie bezpieczne ramiona enutrofa. Jako drugą Flopin przepuścił Sparrow, z Azem wczepionym w białe włosy, a ona pomogła przejść jemu. Chłodna bryza rozwiała mu grzywkę, łódź, prawie niewidoczna w mroku, zakołysała się pod rękami i kolanami cra.

Z wnętrza okrętu dobiegł ich głuchy rumor, jakby przetaczającego się nad lasem gromu. Fale odsunęły jolkę od burty.

\- Pora wiać – mruknął enutrof. Elely szarpnęła się na dnie łodzi.

\- Goultard!

Fioletowy blask wypełnił bulaj. Enutrof uderzeniem łopaty odepchnął jolkę – Do wioseł!

Huk i fala wystarczyły, żeby ponieść małą szalupę we właściwym kierunku.

* * *

Kiedy tylko stanęła na pokładzie, Elely natychmiast wspięła się na bocianie gniazdo i tam została do świtu, podczas gdy Flopin nasłuchiwał odgłosów maszyn.

Rankiem z szarówki wyłoniła się tafla morza, pocięta zmarszczkami, w obramowaniu wylotu zatoczki. Była pusta aż po horyzont.

\- Ej, tam! - krzyknął z pokładu Ruel. - Czysto?

\- Nikogo przed nami nie ma – szepnęła Elely, obejmując się ramionami.

„Platynowy Gulden" postawił żagle i wolno, ostrożnie, wyszedł na otwarte morze, lekko zmarszczone od pomyślnego wiatru. Żadne z jego pasażerów nie zauważyło pozieleniałego kawałka mosiądzu, wbitego w burtę statku, ani błysku wprawionej w niego soczewki, mętnej od soli.

* * *

Flopin, z rękami założonymi za plecy, studiował przytwierdzoną do masztu mapę shushu i wyrysowany na niej czerwoną linią kurs.

\- Jutro będziemy w Sadidzie, chłopcze – rzucił Ruel od steru.

\- Mhm – młody cra wyprostował się i kiwnął głową. - Za łatwo poszło.

\- Pf! Nie ty musiałeś rozkręcać bulaj! Łatwo, też mi coś.

Spojrzenie spod wysoko uniesionych brwi nie zrobiło na enutrofie najmniejszego wrażenia, choć mapę przyprawiło o typowy dla shushu rechocik.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – uciął Flopin.

\- Dla mnie owszem. Zgarniam forsę i tyle mnie zobaczycie.

\- Forsę, którą ci obiecał Goultard – przypomniała mapa, ale Ruel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mała jest durna, znaczy się, honorowa, jak to iop. Coś wymyśli. Zresztą chłopak – ruchem głowy wskazał Flopina – ma rodzinę, zapewne wdzięczną.

Cra zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem, a Ruel zagwizdał wesoło pod nosem, co prawda fałszując strasznie.

* * *

\- Hej.

Elely przesunęła się o tyle bliżej słupka relingu, żeby Sparrow mogła wejść na bocianie gniazdo.

\- Trzymasz się?

Iopka, wpatrzona w horyzont, oparła skroń o chłodne drewno.

\- Aż tak dobrze?

\- Nie wierzę, że zginął – wymamrotała Elely.

\- Ely-

\- Nie wierzę, dobrze? On żyje – pociągnęła nosem, a osamoda pogładziła ją po ramieniu. Potem wyciągnęła rękę do słońca.

\- Co robisz? - blask był tak ostry, że powieki Elely same się zacisnęły. Usłyszała za to łopot skrzydeł i poczuła zapach, który przypomniał jej rybackie chałupy koło Wschodniej Przystani.

\- Rozmawiam – odparła Sparrow. Potem wydobyła z siebie skrzek godny gobbala ze skrętem kiszek, a ptak, pewnie albatros, odpowiedział podobnym zgrzytem.

\- O czym? - spytała Elely bez zainteresowania.

\- O pogodzie, głównie – albatrosowe słowa na pogodę brzmiały zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś jeździł nożem po talerzu.

W końcu ptak odfrunął, szeleszcząc skrzydłami, i nos Elely znów owionęło w miarę świeże powietrze.

\- Możemy się spodziewać dobrego wiatru aż do Sadidy.

\- Mhm – Elely spuściła głowę i otworzyła oczy. Na tle desek tańczyły plamy o nieokreślonych barwach.

* * *

\- Nie utrzymają portalu na długo – powiedział Ruel. Mapa zarechotała opętańczo, do wtóru mewom.

\- Wystarczy, że otworzą go na chwilę-

\- Słuchaj, mały. Pełno shushu się pęta po tym świecie…

Mapa, choć pozbawiona krtani, krztusiła się śmiechem.

\- Chcesz się tym martwić, twój problem – ciągnął enutrof – ale mnie to nie rusza.

Trzepnął shushu wierzchem dłoni, a demon ucichł wreszcie, za to wokół czerwonej linii szlaku pojawiło się kilka drobnych rysuneczków. Niezbyt przyzwoitych, na ile Flopin zdążył zauważyć.

\- Wiatr się utrzyma – zawołała Sparrow, wbiegając na mostek. Omal przy tym nie wpadła na młodego cra, który właśnie z mostku schodził.

\- Przepraszam. Hej, stało się coś?

\- Twój przyjaciel to prawdziwy najemnik – rzucił Flopin, przeciskając się między nią, a barierką schodków na pokład. - Nie dba o nic poza własną kiesą.

Osamoda patrzyła za nim przez moment, zanim okręciła się na pięcie i fuknęła – Co mu nagadałeś?!


	5. Słońce zniżyło się nad powierzchnią

Słońce zniżyło się nad powierzchnią morza, zmieniając je w złoty syrop, kiedy „Platynowy Gulden" zawinął do portu. Flopin bez chwili zwłoki odszukał dowódcę królewskiego garnizonu i już wkrótce pasażerowie „Guldena" wsiedli na kurierskie indykosmoki, by zawieźć do Wielkiego Drzewa drogo okupione plany. Oraz, w przypadku Ruela, spisany na pergaminie rachunek.

* * *

Salę, do której ich wprowadzono, rozświetlał niebieskawy blask magii, promieniujący z blatu stojącego w centrum stołu. Światło podkreślało ostre rysy wysokiej, smukłej cra w czerni, która spojrzała znad blatu, kiedy weszli.

\- Mamo!

Flopin wybiegł jej na spotkanie, a kobieta przytuliła go mocno – Obawialiśmy się najgorszego.

Z cienia wynurzył się potężny jak dąb sadida o bujnej brodzie z pasemkami burej siwizny. Miał na głowie drewnianą koronę Sadidy.

\- Widzę, że dałeś sobie radę, chłopcze.

\- Nie bez pomocy.

\- Właśnie – zaczął Ruel, grzebiąc po kieszeniach – co będzie z… au!

Sparrow, z Azem na ramieniu, wyszła przed niego i skłoniła głowę.

\- Wasza wysokość – Flopin wyplątał się z uścisku matki – to uczennica Goultarda, Elely – iopka przysięgłaby, że czarno odziana cra drgnęła. Może to przez to światło? Przypominało trochę odbite od wody, z przebiegającymi jaśniejszymi żyłkami.

\- Ruel Stroud, który użyczył mi statku i jego pierwszy oficer, Sparrow.

\- Taki tam oficer – mruknął Ruel, rozcierając żebro.

\- Cieszymy się, mogąc powitać przyjaciół Flopina – rzekł król ceremonialnie i gestem potężnej ręki zaprosił ich do stołu.

\- Oh – wyrwało się Elely. Blat pokrywała plątanina świetlistych linii, przedstawiająca szczegółową mapę zatoki, w której dziś wylądowali, a kiedy iopka na nią patrzyła, na krawędzi mapy pojawił się maleńki statek, płynący w stronę portu. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i dotknęła go czubkiem palca.

\- I! - zachichotała. - Łaskocze.

\- To ostatnie dzieło, jakie wykonał dla nas Otomai – wyjaśnił król – równie piękne, co pożyteczne. Skoro o pożyteczności mowa… Flopinie, jakie przynosisz wieści?

Młody cra przeszedł do szczytu stołu. Odchrząknął dramatycznie. Wyjął zza pazuchy fiolkę pełną błękitnego płynu, a Elely wbiła wzrok w czubek masztu małego stateczku, który nagle wyjechał z jej pola widzenia, odsłaniając ciemne drewno.

\- To pewne – zaczął Flopin. - Budowa portalu dobiega końca. Dziękuję.

Służąca sadida, która rozwinęła przed nim na blacie czystą kartę papieru, dygnęła i wycofała się.

\- Bontariańscy zwiadowcy ustalili jego położenie.

Niebieski tusz zalśnił, rozpływając się po papierze, jakby niewidzialny pędzelek układał go w cienkie linie. Część kresek utworzyła dokładny rysunek czegoś, co Elely w innych okolicznościach uznałaby za studnię, część skupiła się w schemat linii brzegowej nieznanej jej wyspy.

\- Zinit – westchnęła matka Flopina, zanim tusz zdążył podpisać mapę. - Wykorzystali Zinit.

\- Właśnie – przytaknął młody cra. - Portal wkrótce będzie gotów do otwarcia. Nie zostało nam wiele czasu.

\- Trzeba to rozwalić – pomyślała głośno Elely. Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na nią, jedne zdumione, inne rozbawione. W oczach czarno ubranej cra zamigotało światło, jakby w kropli wody.

\- Tak, to jedyne rozwiązanie – powiedział spokojnie król.

\- Pytanie, jak to zrobimy, panno Elely?

Iopka przygryzła wargę.

\- Nie możemy podejść z żadnej strony – wytłumaczył Flopin – wszędzie albo urwiska, albo straże.

Az zaświergotał, a Sparrow przytaknęła – Racja. Możemy podejść od góry.

\- Cra mają latające wierzchowce – matka Flopina ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywała się w rysunek. - Gdybyśmy wpuścili strzały burzy tutaj i tutaj…

\- To się może udać. Kondensator magii – Flopin przesunął palcem po kartce – to najważniejsza część. Rozmawiałem o tym z mistrzem Jorisem. Jeśli go przeładujemy…

\- To? - ponagliła Elely.

\- Oba portale zapadną się w nicość. Polaryzacja wakfu nagle się odwróci, w kondensatorze są kryształy stasili. Nie przetrwają tego.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie zniszczymy Krosmosu? - zapytał król z przekąsem, ale Flopin potrząsnął jasną głową.

\- Portale są z natury niestabilne, zawsze o krok od zapadnięcia. Kondensator wybuchnie i rozsadzi kamienny krąg, a wtedy nic nie będzie podtrzymywało portalu.

* * *

Pazury indykosmoka zazgrzytały o drewno. Ruel stęknął, resory wozu zawtórowały mu żałośnie.

\- Sparrow! Rusz się wreszcie!

Osamoda, z ciężką skrzynką w objęciach, wpatrywała się w sąsiednią gałąź Drzewa, na połyskujące jak spiż w porannym słońcu łuski latających wierzchowców. Pośród jasnych włosów cra i ich ubrań w barwach lasu przebłyskiwały biała tunika i ruda czupryna.

\- Powinniśmy pomóc – wymamrotała Sparrow.

\- Po pierwsze, ładuj skrzynię. Po drugie, tylko idiota pcha się w łapy Imperium. A po trzecie-

Sparrow wepchnęła swój ładunek na wóz.

\- Chcesz po prostu zabrać nagrodę i zwiać?

Enutrof spojrzał na nią, jakby nagle spytała, czy niebo nie jest aby niebieskie.

Skrzek latającego wierzchowca przeszył powietrze. Osamoda wzdrygnęła się lekko. Wdrapała się na kozioł obok Ruela, który nie zwlekając, klasnął lejcami. Wóz potoczył się po pochylni w dół.

* * *

\- Czyli normalnie, jak indykosmokiem, tak? - podsumowała Elely, poklepując łuskowaty bok zwierzęcia. Było całkiem podobne do zwykłego indykosmoka, gdyby nie te nietoperzowe skrzydła. Popręg trzeba było pozaplatać w ósemki, żeby ich nie uszkodzić.

Wysoki, smukły cra przytaknął, ciut jakby niepewnie – Ale musisz pamiętać, że lecisz w powietrzu.

\- Pamiętam. Ściągnąć wodze w górę, poluzować w dół?

\- Odwrotnie.

\- Mhm. Hej, Flopin! Gotowy?

\- Spróbuj zachować odrobinę powagi – młody cra wyszczerzył zęby, co przy goglach zsuniętych na czoło wyglądało… no, na pewno nie poważnie. Wręczył Elely drugą parę gogli i skórzane rękawice.

\- Załóż, na górze wieje. Wszyscy gotowi, Oakley?

\- Sir.

\- Ściągnąć w dół, luźno w górę – mamrotała pod nosem iopka. Oakley skinieniem głowy odwołał Flopina na stronę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Że chcę z nią lecieć? A co?

\- Nie ma doświadczenia.

\- Ale ma dużo zapału. Nie wytrzymałaby i poleciała za nami. Poza tym – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko – namawiasz mnie do ostrożności? Chyba wiesz, co zamierzamy zrobić?

\- Proszę o uwagę – matka Flopina stanęła na podeście, dobrze widoczna ponad morzem szarych łbów i skrzydeł. Ona też miała na czole gogle, rękawice trzymała w ręku.

\- Podzielimy się na dwie grupy – powiedziała – Nasi zwiadowcy donoszą, że flota Imperium koncentruje się wokół Zinitu -

Elely, która asystowała przy układaniu tego planu i nie miała cierpliwości cra, poklepała swojego wierzchowca po szorstkiej jak żwir skórze. Uśmiechnęła się do Flopina, który stał przy niej, poprawiając coś w nowej kuszy, umocowanej do ramienia.

\- Trafisz?

\- Mm? Postaram się.

\- Mistrz – przełknęła ślinę – zawsze powtarzał, żeby się nie starać, tylko robić. Albo zginąć w chwale – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a Flopin zamrugał, prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Iopy.

\- Powodzenia! - zakończyła odprawę jego matka.

* * *

\- Zbliżamy się do Zinitu – zameldowała jedna z dziewcząt przy ekranach. Generał Moffette skinęła jej głową.

Miała nowy statek, prosto ze stoczni, pełen nowych, błyszczących zabawek. Już to wystarczyło, żeby wprawić ją w dobry nastrój.

\- Zgnieciemy ich jednym uderzeniem – zachichotała – i nie będziesz już musiał szukać tych dzieciaków, co?

Trąciła Yugo w bok, aż zadzwonił metal, ale technomag milczał, nieruchomo wpatrzony w okno i ciemną sylwetę góry na horyzoncie. Krzywiąc się i rozmasowując łokieć, Moffette podeszła do szeregu ekranów. Zmarszczyła nos.

\- Powiększ.

\- Okręty Sadidy przed nami, madame – rzuciła służbiście operatorka. Moffette odepchnęła ją od ekranu.

\- Spójrz, Yugo! Nie mogą się nas doczekać! Ha! Przygotować stimflexy!

* * *

\- Łi!

Żołądek Flopina znalazł się gdzieś w okolicy uszu, po szumie wiatru sądząc.

\- Skup się! - wrzasnął, a iopka posłusznie wyrównała lot.

\- Przepraszam – zawołała wesoło. – Dlaczego cra nie latają cały czas?

\- Nie wiem – mruknął Flopin, prostując się w siodle.

\- Hej, tamta wyspa, to już to?

Przytaknął, przypomniał sobie, że siedzi za jej plecami i powiedział prosto do spiczastego ucha dziewczyny – Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. Ale wróć do szyku, proszę cię.

\- Oj, racja – wiatr porwał jej śmiech, ale Flopin trzymał swoją pilotkę mocno w talii i czuł każdy jej ruch. Przewrócił oczami. Elely ściągnęła wodze, a wierzchowiec skrzeknął, wślizgując się na swoje miejsce w kluczu.

Wyspa Zinit czerniała przed nimi, stopniowo coraz większa. Flopin widział kamienny pierścień na jej szczycie, jakby ktoś przymocował do czubka góry uszko do zawieszenia.

\- Iopie, ależ to wielkie – powiedziała Elely.

Na niebieskiej tafli morza pod nimi lśniły mosiądzem okręty Sufokii. Garść iskierek wystrzeliła z największego, prosto w ich stronę.

\- Stimflexy! - wrzasnął Flopin, a szare wierzchowce rozproszyły się po niebie.

\- Zaczyna się zabawa – Elely ściągnęła wodze.

* * *

Generał Moffette, zanosząc się śmiechem, ścisnęła wolant i posłała kulę stazy w pierwszego fruwającego potwora. Szare i fioletowe smugi roztańczyły się wokół niej.

* * *

Morska woda ochlapała kolana Flopina, ale zanim się obejrzał, wierzchowiec pruł już ostro w górę, rzucił się w bok ciasnym skrętem. Cra dostrzegł fioletowy błysk kątem oka. Zacisnął powieki przed naporem wiatru.

\- Strzelaj do nich! - wrzasnęła Elely. Spikowała w dół.

\- To wyrównaj! - odkrzyknął, prosto w ucho iopki. Wierzchowiec wywinął w powietrzu salto, a potem pomknął w górę. I, o cudzie, wyrównał. Cra otworzył oczy.

Unosili się nad chaosem strzał, wiązek stazy, skrzydeł i pękatych mosiężnych stimflexów. Próbował wypatrzyć ciemną sylwetkę matki, ale z tej wysokości figurki cra, przyklejone do szarych grzbietów, wszystkie wydawały się czarne.

\- Tracimy czas – zawołała Elely. - Trzeba rozwalić portal!

Flopin przylgnął mocniej do jej pleców. Włosy Elely pachniały morską solą i drewnem. Wierzchowiec skręcił gwałtownie, unikając fioletowego promienia, dezorientując cra.

\- Flopin!

\- Leć! Na Zinit!

* * *

Yugo obserwował, jak szary wierzchowiec odłącza się od bitwy. Jeździec zdołał uniknąć pocisku technomaga, a teraz pomknął prosto na Zinit, tak, jak Yugo przewidywał.

\- Mam cię.

* * *

\- Stimflex, za nami!

Elely roześmiała się głośno.

\- Guldeny przeciwko orzechom, że go zgubię!

* * *

Zwierzę niemal tańczyło wśród chmur, niczym prawdziwy smok, a nie marna podróbka, pozornie nie zauważając nawet promieni stazy z działka stimflexu. Ale to nie był smok. Wkrótce, niezależnie od umiejętności jeźdźca, musiało się zmęczyć. A Yugo miał lata na naukę cierpliwości.

* * *

Portal był już tak blisko, że nie potrzebowali kuszy, nawet Elely mogłaby go trafić butem. Gdyby miała szansę go zdjąć.

\- Wyrównaj!

Posłała wierzchowca ostro w dół, okrążając stimflexa, ale ten tylko się obrócił i przez chwilę maszyna i gad tańczyły wokół siebie. Elely zmrużyła oczy, zluzowała wodze, wierzchowiec pomknął w górę.

\- Leci za nami! - wrzasnął Flopin. Elely zawróciła, przelatując przez krąg portalu, ale po drugiej stronie omal nie wpadła stimflexowi w szybę. Chyba usłyszała zgrzyt pazura o szkło.

\- To nic nie dało!

\- Strzel do niego!

Flopin oderwał się od pleców iopki, celując z kuszy prosto w działko stimflexa. W głębi metalowej rury rozjarzył się fioletowy blask.

\- Bogini…

Coś zaskrzeczało. Biała smuga zderzyła się ze stimflexem, zmiatając go z nieba.

\- Hę?

\- Sparrow! - wrzasnęła Elely. - Zobacz!

Pod nimi, w ordynku, jakiego nie powstydziliby się cra, mewy i albatrosy taranowały mosiężne puszki stimflexów. Pośród zielonych żagli Sadidy Flopin wypatrzył znajomą, rudobrązową płachtę, i małą jak laleczka niebieską figurkę na bocianim gnieździe.

\- Ha!

\- Rozwalmy to i wracajmy do domu – Elely skręciła łagodnie, wyrównała lot, a Flopin obrócił się w siodle. Starannie wycelował i strzelił.

Blask zalał świat jak powódź Ogresta.

* * *

Złociste światło wypełniało wielką salę pałacu Sadidy. Tłum cra lśnił złotymi włosami, sadida zielenili się jak wiosenne liście. Nawet Ruel świecił łysiną.

Az, usadowiony wygodnie na jej ramieniu, zagwizdał Elely do ucha. Kiedy obróciła głowę, żeby się do niego uśmiechnąć, jej oczy i zielone oczy Flopina, stojącego po prawicy iopki, spotkały się na moment.

Sparrow, która zamieniła koraliki we włosach na sadidańską opaskę z kwiatkiem, spłonęła granatowym rumieńcem, kiedy pani Evangeline, godna jak królowa w czarnej sukni, odebrała z rąk służącej sadidy medal na zielonej wstędze.

Ciekawe, co Ruel teraz myśli, przemknęło Elely przez głowę, kiedy na jej szyi zaciążył złoty medal.

Az zaćwierkał radośnie. Flopin, Elely i Sparrow skłonili się królowi i pani Evangelinie, a potem tłumowi. Od okrzyku zebranych zatrzęsły się ściany sali.


	6. Dla Wolnej Sadidy nastały ciężkie czasy

_Dla Wolnej Sadidy nastały mroczne czasy. Choć portal do Shukrute został zniszczony, wojska Imperium zdobyły Wielkie Drzewo, a z nim władzę nad życiem i śmiercią zielonego ludu._

 _Grupa wojowników o wolność, dowodzona przez panią Evangelinę i jej syna, szarpie imperialne siły z ukrytej bazy w głębi puszczy._

 _Tymczasem zły Darth Yugo, owładnięty żądzą zemsty na Flopinie i Elely, rozesłał za nimi tysiące napędzanych stazą szpiegów…_

Jechały teraz stępa. Łapy indykosmoków kląskały w błocie. Elely odgarnęła twarde jak rzemień pnącze sprzed nosa.

\- Cyt! Słyszałaś? - syknęła Sparrow, o wiele za bardzo spięta, jak na taki duszny, senny dzień.

\- Mm?

Wierzchowiec osamody parsknął, a iopka odwróciła się w siodle. Sparrow nasłuchiwała, gryząc wargę i bezmyślnie głaszcząc kark indykosmoka. W ciągu roku ukrywania się w puszczy granat jej skóry przybladł trochę.

\- Spa-

Osamoda cmoknęła i wskazała palcem krzaki. Elely zsunęła się na ziemię. Z ręką na gardzie miecza wśliznęła się między gałęzie, wypatrując błysku metalu. Liście łaskotały jej odsłonięte ramiona.

Aha! W cieniu łysnęło szkło obiektywu.

Jedno szybkie cięcie i na ściółkę upadły dwie połówki mosiężnej maszyny. Sierpowato wygięty chwytak zdążył jeszcze wydrapać głęboki rowek w mchu.

\- Zobaczył cię?

Elely przykucnęła, żeby zebrać złom. Lepiej nie zostawiać śladów, zresztą Sadida nie lubili śmieci w lesie.

\- Nie…

\- Powinnyśmy wracać. Powiedzieć panie Evangelinie – oba indykosmoki szły za Sparrow jak za panią matką, nie trzymała ich nawet za uzdy. Elely wepchnęła szczątki maszyny do torby przy siodle przyjaciółki.

\- Ty idź. Ja jeszcze pomyszkuję.

\- Ely-

\- Od tygodnia nie wychodziłam na dwór – ucięła. - Daj mi chociaż porządnie objechać las.

\- Jeśli są tu szpiedzy Imperium-

\- Ej – Elely rzuciła jej przez ramię łobuzerski uśmiech, zanim wskoczyła na grzbiet swojego wierzchowca. Indykosmok zatańczył w miejscu.

\- Chyba mnie znasz.

* * *

Puszcza Sadidy przypominała tę ich zupę pokrzywową: gęsto, gorąco, mnóstwo pary i zieleniny. Indykosmok nie mógł przejść trzech kroków prosto, a pięciu – nie wskakując albo nie zeskakując z grubego konaru, płożącego się po ziemi. Tu i tam u gałęzi dyndały brązowe kule orzechów, które Sadida powiększali magią, żeby robić z nich domki, a wszystko oplatała sieć pnączy, przetykana liśćmi wielkości dłoni.

Gdyby nie to, Elely najchętniej puściłaby się galopem. Tęskniła za wiatrem we włosach. Ale, ponieważ nie miała ochoty wisieć, wplątana w liany jak ryba w sieć, dopóki jej nie znajdą imperialni albo jeszcze co gorszego, jechała powoli, pilnie wypatrując błysków w gąszczu. Indykosmok parsknął.

\- No, co? - poklepała zwierzaka po szyi, a on cofnął się o krok. Pnącze, dziwnie szorstkie, ześliznęło się iopce po uchu.

\- Ej, mnie też się tu nie podoba – zaduch zgęstniał jakby, a przy tym nabrał słodkawego, owadziego tonu, od którego Elely przewracało się w żołądku.

\- Nie bądź babą – powiedziała serdecznie. Zwierzak ryknął cicho, a ona pogładziła go po szyi. Szorstkie pnącze wrzepiło jej się we włosy.

\- Nic ci nie będzie, słowo – pnącze utkwiło mocno, a kiedy sięgnęła, żeby je wyplątać, czepiło się palców Elely jakby ostrymi włoskami. I było lepkie. Fuj. Chwyciła je i szarpnęła, ale bez skutku.

\- No, co jest?

Indykosmok wizgnął jak zarzynany gobbal. Zadreptał w miejscu.

\- Stój! - iopka kopnęła go piętami, aż fuknął, ale stanął.

\- Tu nic nie ma.

Coś szorstkiego i lepkiego zsunęło jej się po karku. Słodkawy zaduch, jak z pełnej moli szafy, zakręcił Elely w nosie. Kichnęła.

Indykosmok skoczył do przodu na łeb, na szyję, potknął się o korzeń, a Elely nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć.

* * *

Ocknęła się z tępym bólem głowy. Czuła się ciężka, jakby nasiąknięta wodą, i mdliło ją trochę, może od zapachu moli, który tutaj można by kroić nożem. Obrzydlistwo. Otworzyła jedno oko.

\- To już noc? - głos Elely odbił się słabym, miękkim echem od… czego właściwie?

\- Hej? - zawołała i syknęła z bólu, bo chociaż echo było słabiutkie, wypełniło jej rozbitą głowę na wpół słyszalnym dzwonieniem. Powoli, walcząc z zastałymi mięśniami, podparła się na łokciach. Coś trzasnęło jej tuż pod nosem.

Kwiknęła, kiedy coś ostrego jak bicz chlasnęło ją po ramieniu.

\- Łaa…

Nogi przyciskała jej do podłoża jakaś lepka masa. Sięgnęła, żeby ją odsunąć i przełknęła jęk obrzydzenia, odrywając palce od ciągnących się szorstkich pasm. Kopnęła parę razy, ale trzymały mocno. Wolno, jak przez melasę, przyszło jej na myśl, że ma przecież miecz. Zmacała go u boku.

Lepkie sznury pękały pod ostrzem z satysfakcjonującym trzaskiem.

Elely wstała chwiejnie, ściskając miecz w ręku.

Ciemno było, że wykol oko. Nakreśliła przed sobą łuk wyciągniętą stopą i omal się nie wkleiła w kolejną stertę sznurków. Ale bałagan. Pociągnęła nosem.

To chyba właśnie te sznury tak śmierdziały molami, bo kiedy się obróciła, doszedł ją świeższy powiew. Ruszyła w jego stronę.

Coś zasyczało, cicho, ledwo słyszalnie. Zaklikało, jakby ktoś wybijał rytm na patyczkach. Fala gęstego, mdlącego smrodu przetoczyła się nad Elely, a kaszel iopki rozdzwonił się echem.

Klekot. Syk. Elely zawirowała z mieczem przed sobą. Skoczyła naprzód i zderzyła się z falą smrodu.

Kaszląc i łzawiąc, cięła na oślep. Miecz stuknął o coś suchego, jakby drewno. Pchnęła. Zgrzyt niemal ją ogłuszył.

Kolec przeszył wyciągnięte nad głową ramię Elely. Krzyknęła i zamachnęła się ręką z mieczem, trafiając w suchy słupek – nie słupek, i pobiegła, przed siebie, jak najdalej.

* * *

Kiedy zwolniła, żeby nabrać tchu, powietrze wydało jej się świeższe, chłodniejsze, choć ciągle jakoś lepkie. Po skórze staczały jej się krople potu. Zraniona ręka zwisała u boku, jakby nie była częścią jej ciała, tylko czymś obcym, przyklejonym. Nie mogła nią poruszyć. Niejasno zdawało jej się, że to niedobrze.

Szorstkie, lepkie pasma czepiały się jej włosów, bluzki, drapały po policzkach. Czuła, że się trzęsie, ale nie było jej zimno, tylko ciężko. Coraz trudniej było unosić stopy.

Zdrowym ramieniem trafiła w zimną ścianę tunelu i poszła dalej, wlokąc po niej dłonią. Skała powoli stawała się coraz gładsza i miększa, jak kołderka. Elely ziewnęła.

\- Nie zasypiaj, Ely – szepnął jej do ucha…

\- Goultard? - nawet się nie zdziwiła. Nie pierwszy raz pojawił się znikąd.

Mocne ramię objęło ją w talii i iopka pozwoliła się poprowadzić w ciemność. Goultard pachniał żywicą.

\- W tej grocie od zawsze są arachny – powiedział. - Nie mieliście lepszego miejsca?

\- Mhm….

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, co?

\- Dobrze…

\- Elely! Jak tylko lepiej się poczujesz, pójdziesz do matecznika Sadidy, rozumiesz?

\- Mhm… Po co?

\- Musisz odszukać Adamaia, smoka. Zapamiętałaś?

\- Matecznik, smok…. ale dlaczego?

\- Pamiętaj, Ely. Tu cię zostawię.

\- Dobrze – Było jej ciepło, miękko i sennie. Powieki same się Elely zamknęły.

* * *

Ruel z najwyższą starannością wytarł ręce w szmatę, która strzepnął i złożył w kostkę. Potem dokładnie je obejrzał i znów sięgnął po ścierkę.

Sparrow odchrząknęła, a stary enutrof ze zdwojoną energią zaczął wycierać brązową plamę koło kciuka. Nawet w świetle górniczych lamp było widać, że to plama wątrobowa, o czym osamoda nie omieszkała go poinformować.

\- Tak? - Ruel uniósł rękę, aż prawie dotknął szkła lampy i rozcapierzył palce, przyglądając im się jak szczególnie ciekawemu okazowi geologicznemu.

\- A podobno tutejsza kuchnia taka zdrowa…

Sparrow tupnęła, ale enutrof ciągnął, jakby nic nie usłyszał – Chyba muszę wyjechać, wiesz, dla poratowania zdrowia.

\- Jesteśmy tu potrzebni.

\- Taak? - Nawet na nią nie spojrzał, podły staruch. Sparrow oparła rękę o ścianę – Tak! Sam wydrążyłeś połowę tych tuneli! Jesteś jak… jak… jak maszyna do kopania!

\- Może grzeczniej? - enutrof dał spokój plamie, rzucił szmatę w kąt i ruszył w stronę głównej sali, ścigany przez poirytowaną osamodę.

\- Zresztą, baza wykopana, co ja tu jeszcze-

\- A jak trzeba będzie się przenieść? A jakby była bitwa? Masz doświadczenie!

Byli teraz w zamieszkałej części bazy i Sparrow musiała się przecisnąć koło grupki cra, których Ruel poroztrącał.

\- Przepraszam. Uch, Stroud! Jeszcze nie skończyłam!

Enutrof zatrzymał się w zakręcie korytarza, ręce założył na piersi i wytrzeszczył na nią oczy spod krzaczastych brwi.

\- O co chodzi, panna? Chcesz zostać ze swoim chłopakiem, proszę bardzo.

\- Moim… no, chyba ci na mózg padło!

\- O, mój Flufciu, puci, puci – zaszczebiotał enutrof, trzepocząc rzęsami. Osamoda zdzieliła go w ramię.

\- Niebezpiecznie teraz wyjeżdżać – powiedziała równym, spokojnym tonem

\- Jesteś czerwona jak jabłuszko.

Zanim Sparrow odzyskała mowę, podeszła do nich smukła cra w czerni.

\- Ruel – zagadnęła. – Nie zmieniłeś zdania?

\- Tłumaczyłam mu – Sparrow oparła czoło o chłodny kamień ściany – ale nie chce słuchać.

\- Moje argumenty znasz, Evo.

Cra przytaknęła.

\- Przede wszystkim znam ciebie, i nie wierzę, że tak ci zależy na spłacie jakiegoś długu.

\- Doprawdy -

\- Ale - przerwała Ruelowi cra, - nie jestem cesarzową i nie zamierzam nikogo trzymać wbrew jego woli.

\- Dzięki ci, pani – mruknął enutrof, a Evangelina dodała – Oczywiście, Sparrow, jeśli ty chcesz zostać…

\- Nie mogę. Ale dziękuję – osamoda spuściła głowę.

* * *

\- Baby – mruknął Ruel pod nosem. O co jej chodzi? Przecież za rękę jej nie trzymam. Pokręcił głową. Wybudował tym, pożal się Enutrofie, rebeliantom taką bazę, że buzi dać. Mogą się utrzymać, ile dusza zapragnie.

I zrobił to gratis. Na piękne oczy. Czego ona jeszcze chce?

Przebił nawet przejście do tej naturalnej groty, choć nie pachniała mu dobrze i nie widział powodu, żeby tam chodzić. W takiej skale nic ciekawego i tak nie było. Teraz wracał tylko po narzędzia.

Czekały wszystkie, porozstawiane dookoła ziejącej czernią dziury w skale, tak, jak je zostawił. No. Ale zaraz…

\- Ejże, ruda! Nie masz gdzie spać?

Pośród ruelowych kilofów, z rudą głową opartą na wyciągniętym ramieniu, leżała iopka, zupełnie stracona dla świata. Enutrof podparł się pod boki. Bezczelna.

\- Wstawać!

Ani drgnęła. Dzisiejsza młodzież, doprawdy. Ruel podszedł bliżej, ze szczerym zamiarem kopnięcia dziewuchy prosto w tyłek, ale zatrzymał się nagle. W rudych włosach zamigotały srebrne pasma.

\- Mała?

Srebrnobiałe włókna oblepiały jej przykurczone ramię, migotały na tunice.

\- Mała, dość wygłupów. Wstawaj.

Przykucnął, żeby ją trącić, delikatniej, niż przed chwilą zamierzał. Potem chwycił nadgarstek dziewczyny, wiotki jak witka.

Zaklął.

Miała strasznie wolny puls. Co prawda, wiedza medyczna Ruela ograniczała się do odkażania ran mlekiem bambusowym, od wewnątrz w miarę możliwości, ale nie od wczoraj chodził po świecie.

\- Eniripsa! - wrzasnął, aż kurz poleciał ze stropu.

\- Eniripsa!

* * *

\- Korytarz zamknięty – powiedział Ruel, wchodząc do infirmerii. - Dopiszę to do rachunku.

Nikt z siedzących wokół łóżka nawet na niego nie spojrzał: Florence rysowała różdżką jakiś skomplikowany zawijas w powietrzu nad nieprzytomną Elely, Flopin otaczał ramieniem matkę, spiętą, jakby to jej syna prawie zeżarła arachna, i w napięciu śledzącą każdy ruch eniripsy. Sparrow siedziała w kątku, ogryzając knykcie. Ruel przysunął sobie stołek, krzywiąc się na zgrzyt drewna po podłodze.

\- Masz, co chciałaś – mruknął. - Zostajemy dłużej.

Osamoda spojrzała na niego, jakby był co najmniej poborcą podatków. Wzruszył ramionami, ale zanim zdołał się odezwać, iopka westchnęła głęboko.

\- Niebezpieczeństwo minęło – orzekła Florence, wsuwając różdżkę za ucho i przesunęła dłonią po czole Elely.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Jakby… mnie gobbal stratował…

\- Ely! - wrzasnęła Sparrow, prosto w ruelowe ucho, i skoczyła ściskać tamtą, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. No, i dobra. Dzieciaki gadały jedno przez drugie, Evangeline trzymała małą za rękę, a eniripsa wycofała się dyskretnie.

\- Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że tu mają gniazdo – tłumaczył Flopin.

\- Miałaś niesamowite szczęście.

\- Mhm… szczęście…

Ciągle czuła się trochę jak miech, z którego wypuszczono powietrze, ale w głowie miała jasno jak nigdy.

\- Słuchajcie… chyba będę musiała wyjechać na trochę…

Flopin uważnie spojrzał jej w oczy. Sparrow zamrugała.

\- Dokąd chcesz jechać? - spytała łagodnie pani Evangeline, gładząc iopkę po ręku, ale osamoda odzyskała mowę i zerwała się, przewracając stołek.

\- Nie wierzę! Może od razu się poddamy?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Ruel chce zwiać, to rozumiem, ale ty? Aah! - Sparrow, purpurowa ze złości, wybiegła na korytarz, trzaskając drzwiami. Flopin wstał, obejrzał się na oszołomioną Elely, a potem usiadł z powrotem i westchnął ciężko.

\- Powariowaliście – mruknęła iopka.

\- Stroud i Sparrow na pewno – zgodził się Flopin.

\- On chce wyjechać, ona zostać – wyjaśniła Evangeline.

\- I gdzie tu problem?

Cra wymienili spojrzenia. Flopin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale chodzi wściekła jak sam Rushu.

Elely przełknęła ziewnięcie.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć – powiedziała pani Evangeline, wstając.

\- Tak, potem porozmawiamy – dodał Flopin. - Dobranoc.

* * *

Niestety, Elely nie było dane długo dochodzić do siebie. Następnego ranka zwiadowcy donieśli o koncentracji wojsk Imperium na skraju sadidańskiego lasu, a wkrótce było już jasne, że armia, paląc i niszcząc puszczę, zmierza wprost do ukrytej bazy Rebelii.

Pani Evangeline zarządziła ewakuację. Ona sama, wraz z grupą doborowych cra, miała organizować i osłaniać odwrót.


	7. Pomiędzy drzewami przebłyskiwała

Pomiędzy drzewami przebłyskiwała rubinowa łuna. Indykosmok parsknął. Elely poklepała go po szyi.

\- Jak tam? - pani Evangeline zajęła miejsce w szeregu obok niej.

\- Jakbym mogła dać radę całemu Imperium – Elely wyszczerzyła zęby, ale cra pokręciła tylko głową. Przed nimi z jękiem i trzaskiem padło drzewo.

* * *

Sparrow przycisnęła się do ściany, przepuszczając dwie obładowane eliksirami eniripsy, a potem pobiegła korytarzem. Mijała grupki cra, ecaflipów i fec wynoszących broń, alchemikalia i inne cenne pakunki. Tu i ówdzie mignęła jej zielona czupryna sadidy.

Wreszcie odnalazła Flopina, stojącego pośrodku głównej komory i dyrygującego akcją.

\- Artemizja, Oakley, północne wyjście, kierujcie się na Bontę. Jack i Ergane, tu macie listy, do rąk własnych królowej Daihitsu. Ej!

Osamoda jeszcze raz szarpnęła go za rękaw.

\- Ruel… już… chce odpływać… Chodź.

\- Zaraz. Alnus, listy do króla Sadidy-

\- Imperialni zaraz tu będą! - wrzasnęła Sparrow. Ziemia zatrzęsła im się pod stopami.

* * *

Machiny wojenne Imperium, wielkie banie z mosiądzu na patykowatych nóżkach, co i rusz się potykały o drzewa, krzaki, wszystko. Może dlatego wypalali las. Dookoła było więcej czerwieni i różu, niż zieleni.

Elely popędziła indykosmoka i zamachem miecza posłała na ściółkę foggernautę, który się zamierzył na panią Evangeline. Cra skinęła jej głową. Starannie wycelowała i strzeliła w brzuch mosiężnego potwora, a on padł z przeraźliwym zgrzytem, prawie jak prawdziwe zwierzę.

\- Ha! - zawołała iopka.

* * *

Opustoszały korytarz wypełnił się kłębami kurzu, ale mały, żółty tofu leciał dalej na oślep, wytężając skrzydełka. W pazurkach ściskał zwój pergaminu, gadający bez ustanku.

\- Znajdźcie dziewczynę, czy my jesteśmy psy tropiące? Ruel ma najlepszą mapę świata i co z nią robi? Posyła na poszukiwanie swojej dziewuchy! Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest ze swoim cra! I powiem ci jeszcze-

Tofu ćwierknął krótko, ostro.

\- Co za chamstwo! - obruszyła się mapa.

* * *

\- Flopin, chodź wreszcie!

Kolejny wstrząs omal nie posłał obojga na podłogę, ale przytrzymali się nawzajem. Sparrow spojrzała Flopinowi w zielone oczy.

Huk targnął powietrzem, pył sypnął się z sufitu i przyprószył ich włosy.

\- Rusz się!

\- Muszę dopilnować-

\- Wiecie, co robić! - wrzasnęła Sparrow do ostatnich pozostałych w bazie rebeliantów, dwóch ecaflipów i feci, wynoszących we trójkę ciężką skrzynię. Feca skinął jej głową, a Sparrow powlokła młodego cra w stronę zejścia do zatoki.

* * *

Az potrząsnął łebkiem, zbierając się z dna tunelu. Ostrożnie rozprostował skrzydełko, potem drugie.

\- Rusz się! Mam się walać w kurzu, ja? Pergamin o moim znaczeniu-

Tofu przewrócił oczami.

\- Brama! Tu jest przejście, durny ptaku, czy ty-

Grufon urwał, bo przez drewno bramy przebił się błękitny promień. Az zatrzepotał, skrzeknął i cofnął się pod ścianę, zanim światło odcięło wrota od zawiasów.

Skrzydło bramy runęło na ziemię. Metalowi żołnierze wsypali się do wnętrza, a za nimi tofu dostrzegł wysoki cień w powiewającej pelerynie.

Z przenikliwym gwizdem pomknął w głąb bazy.

* * *

Jeden rozwalony arachnobot nie przesądzał o niczym, choć Elely ciepło się robiło na sercu, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Ale foggernauci nacierali coraz potężniej. Pośród osmalonych drzew coraz gęściej błyskał mosiądz. Iopka rozejrzała się z niepokojem. Tajna broń pani Evangeliny powinna już tu być…

Cięła jakiegoś foggernautę, a potem ściągnęła wodze indykosmoka, bo między drzewami zamajaczyły jej cienie.

\- Nareszcie!

Z puszczy, szeleszcząc liśćmi, wymaszerowały drzewołaki.

* * *

\- Stój! Stój, ptasi móżdżku!- darł się Grufon, ale Az ściskał go tylko i gnał korytarzem jak strzała. Wyhamował przed drzwiami, naprędce skleconymi z desek i opatrzonymi kartką „Nie wchodzić, arachny!", żeby zerwać kartkę dziobkiem, po czym popędził dalej, a papier powiewał za nim.

* * *

Kilku foggernautów wbiegło do bocznego korytarza.

\- Tu nic nie ma – powiedział jeden. Drugi podszedł do wyraźnie prowizorycznych drzwi, zagradzających tunel, i zajrzał w szparę między deskami.

\- A tutaj?

\- Wilhelmie, ja bym tego nie ruszał – ale Wilhelm pchnął je lekko i drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem.

\- Może ktoś tam siedzi.

Dowódca skinął metalową głową – Sprawdźcie to.

Foggernauta wszedł do środka, a jego kolega, wolno i niechętnie, podreptał za nim.

* * *

Tymczasem mały tofu, bijąc co sił skrzydełkami, wystrzelił z jednego z ukrytych w lesie wyjść i skrzeknął, kiedy kula stazy osmaliła mu sterówki.

Dookoła wrzała bitwa. Zza wraku olbrzymiej mosiężnej machiny ostrzeliwało się kilku cra. Oddziały foggernautów tratowały las, a ludzie-drzewa tratowali foggernautów.

\- Wracaj! Wracaj, głupi tofu! - zawyła mapa, ale Az zacisnął dziobek i wzbił się z górę, ponad pole walki.

* * *

Sparrow, klnąc pod nosem, ciągnęła opierającego się Flopina podziemnymi korytarzami.

\- Zaraz, nie tędy! Ja miałem jechać do Bonty!

\- Jedziesz z nami.

\- Sparrow!

Zatrzymała się tak gwałtownie, że Flopin wylądował pod ścianą.

\- Proszę bardzo! Idź sobie, daj się złapać i zabrać do Sufokii!

\- Ym…

Potarł ręką kark. Osamoda zdmuchnęła z oka grzywkę, podparła się pod boki i zmierzyła go poirytowanym spojrzeniem. Gdzieś w tunelu zahuczało. Trochę pyłu obsypało ich i tak już brudne włosy i ramiona.

\- No?

Cra spuścił głowę i wyciągnął rękę, a osamoda pociągnęła go do pionu. Potem razem pobiegli w dół korytarza.

* * *

„Platynowy Gulden" czekał w osłoniętej zatoczce, pod pełnymi żaglami. Sparrow z rozpędu wbiegła na trap i puściła rękę Flopina dopiero na pokładzie.

\- Co tak długo? - warknął Ruel, zbiegając z mostka.

\- Gdzie ptasi móżdżek?

\- Co?

\- Na bocianie gniazdo – enutrof pchnął cra w stronę masztu. - Sparrow, wiejemy!

\- Gdzie Grufon i Az?

\- Ruszaj się! - Enutrof szarpnięciem wciągnął kotwicę. - Czego tu stoisz?

Statek wypłynął z zatoczki, prosto pod ostrzał z dział imperialnego okrętu. Fioletowa kula stazy przedziurawiła burtę i „Platynowy Gulden" natychmiast zaczął nabierać wody.

Kiedy zatonął u brzegu Sadidy, okręt Imperium odpłynął w swoją stronę.

* * *

Ruel stał na brzegu, nie zważając na falki, które lizały mu buty, i wygrażał pięścią malejącej sylwetce imperialnego stazowca. Klął przy tym tak, że Brakmarczyk by się zarumienił.

Flopin postukał kantem dłoni o kolbę swojej kuszy, żeby z niej wytrząsnąć reszki wody. Nie było jej czym wytrzeć i cra miał nadzieję, że będzie działała, kiedy sama wyschnie. Sparrow przycupnęła obok na piasku.

\- Lepiej ci? - spytała, kiedy enutrof zrobił przerwę na nabranie oddechu.

\- Zbuki! Szczury wychodkowe! Żeby was skarbówka-

\- Chyba kończą mu się pomysły – uśmiechnął się Flopin, odkładając kuszę na płaski kamień. Przysiadł obok Sparrow, kolana podciągając pod brodę, i spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy. Zamrugała.

\- Dokąd teraz?

Osamoda w zamyśleniu przygryzła wargę – Powinniśmy chyba znaleźć jakiś statek. Do Bonty może. Ej, Ruel!

\- Obyście zbankrutowali za moją krzywdę-

\- Ruel! - krzyknęli oboje, a enutrof warknął, ciągle wpatrzony w horyzont – Macie pojęcie, ile ten statek kosztował?

\- Tak, partię kart i dożywotni zakaz wstępu „Pod Ogon Ecaflipa" w Brakmarze – odparła Sparrow, wstając.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest najbliższy port?

\- W którym nie zedrą z nas skóry? Uh. Niech pomyślę.

Chłodny wiatr potargał mu brodę. Osamoda objęła się ramionami.

\- Emelka.

\- Emelka? - zdziwił się Flopin.

\- Tak, Emelka. To kawałek stąd – Ruel wbił ręce do kieszeni – ale damy radę w parę dni. Mieszka tam mój stary kumpel Alibert, on nam pomoże.

\- Za darmo? - cra uniósł brew, ale Sparrow roześmiała się wesoło.

\- Papcio Alibert! Że też o nim nie pomyślałam.

\- No, dobrze – Flopin wstał, wziął swoją kuszę i cała trójka ruszyła przed siebie.


	8. Bitwa dogasała powoli

Bitwa dogasała powoli.

Żołnierze Imperium zdobyli bazę, a teraz systematycznie przewracali ją do góry nogami, choć tego akurat Az nie mógł zobaczyć. Wypatrywał w dole rudej czupryny, ale widział tylko błyski mosiądzu.

\- Pewnie już odpłynęli – mruknął z rezygnacją Grufon. - Przez ciebie zostaliśmy sami na terytorium wroga!

Tofu ćwierknął ostro, a shushu żachnął się – Histerie? Ja histeryzuję? Doprawdy-

Nagle ptaszek spikował między gałęzie.

* * *

Elely wytarła miecz rąbkiem tuniki. Co prawda walczyła z foggernautami, ale dobre nawyki trzeba kultywować, jak mawiał Goultard.

Las otaczał ją gęstą, zieloną ciszą. Kwaśny smrodek gnijących liści całkiem skutecznie zabił towarzyszący technomagom zapach smaru. A może to bitwa była tak daleko? Czułaby się znacznie pewniej, gdyby ją słyszała.

Indykosmok parsknął i zagrzebał łapą w ściółce.

\- No, lepiej ci? Nie będziesz już wariował? - gdyby głupi zwierzak nie poniósł, tłukłaby teraz metalowe łby, aż by dzwoniły. Na razie czułe ucho iopki wyłapało hałas za niedalekim krzakiem, więc pociągnęła lekko wodze.

* * *

\- Zgubiłeś się! Zgubiłeś nas!

Az nie miał już siły się kłócić. Leciał wolno, z trudem powstrzymując odruch przycupnięcia na pierwszej gałęzi.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma! - lamentował Grufon, a tofu zacisnął dziobek i nie upuścił go „niechcący", ale wiele go to kosztowało.

Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Shushu jęknął – Ja nie chcę zostać pożarty!

* * *

Elely odsunęła sprzed nosa mokre gałęzie.

\- Histeryzujesz, Grufon – powiedziała z niesmakiem.

\- Elely!

Az, ledwo machając skrzydełkami, padł jej w ramiona, upuszczając mapę na siodło iopki. Chwyciła ją wolną ręką.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Spytaj swojego pierzastego przyjaciela – fuknął shushu. - To on tu gnał, co indykosmok wyskoczy.

Tofu zaświstał sennie, moszcząc się w zgięciu jej ramienia.

\- Czyli nie wiesz, tak? To możliwe?

\- Możliwe, możliwe – burknął Grufon. - Myśli taka, że ja wszystko wiem. A gdyby ją przepytać z wojen Karmazynowego Świtu…

\- Grufon. Tak, czy nie?

Mapa w jej rękach zwinęła się z furkotem. Elely wzruszyła ramionami i schowała ją do torby przy siodle, obok pochrapującego Aza.

* * *

Łapy indykosmoka kląskały w błocie. Elely przywiązała wodze do łęku siodła, bo i tak nie miała pojęcia, w którą stronę jechać, a ręce były jej potrzebne do rozgarniania pnączy. Liście, jak małe zielone dłonie, co chwilę wymierzały jej policzki.

Było cicho. Żadnych ptaków, ani szumu wiatru, tylko drażniące nerwy kląskanie.

Az zaświstał w torbie, Grufon fuknął, a Elely przewróciła oczami. Błoto plusnęło, kiedy zsunęła się z grzbietu indykosmoka.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytała podejrzliwie mapa.

\- Rozprostowuję nogi – iopka chwyciła swego wierzchowca za uzdę, żeby nie został w tyle. Drugą rękę oparła na gardzie miecza.

\- Nie, nic tu nie ma – odpowiedziała na pytający świergot Aza.

\- Nic? Ja to nic?

Elely zawirowała i przyłożyła miecz do gardła krępemu karzełkowi, który siedział na gałęzi.

\- Przed chwilą cię tu nie było – warknęła.

Ręce i nogi stworka po prostu świeciły czystą bielą na tle błotnistej zieleni, tylko stóg siana na głowie mógłby mu tu służyć za kamuflaż. Miał na sobie tunikę, ale niebieską i wyblakłą, odcinającą się wyraźnie od liści.

Spod siana obserwowały Elely lśniące, ciemne oczy w kobaltowej oprawie.

\- Swą broń odłóż, nie chcę krzywdy twojej!

\- Tak? A czego chcesz? Zadać mi zagadkę i doprowadzić do magicznego zamku?

Przechylił głowę, przyglądając się iopce uważnie.

\- I coś ty za jeden, w ogóle?

\- A ty? Coś ty za jedna, hmmm?

\- Elely.

\- A, tak – Przytaknął, oblizując niebieskie jak atrament wargi. - Elely. Percidala córka. Goultarda uczennica.

\- Co?

\- Tak, tak. W mateczniku Sadidy czego szukasz, hmm?

\- W mateczniku? Goultard chciał, żebym tu przyszła! Mam odnaleźć Adamaia.

Mapa w jukach zarechotała, ale stworek przytaknął z powagą.

\- Adamaia, powiadasz.

\- Tak, wiesz, gdzie jest?

\- Czy wiem – zachichotał stwór, przysłaniając usta. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a Elely spiesznie schowała miecz.

\- Zawsze wiem. Chodź, chodź!

I pociągnął iopkę z całym majdanem prosto w zasłonę pnączy.

* * *

Liść, wielki jak dłoń, chlasnął Elely w czoło. Znowu. Już dawno zgubiła rachunek.

Zatrzymała się nagle, ale stwór nadal ją ciągnął, omal nie wyrywając ręki ze stawu. Indykosmok pośliznął się, zatańczył i ryknął żałośnie za jej plecami.

\- Blisko już, bardzo blisko – zachichotał przewodnik, szarpiąc Elely. Twarde pazury wciskały jej się we wnętrze dłoni.

\- Zmęczona?

Prychnęła. Zajrzała do juków, dociągnęła pasek, żeby Az nie wypadł z torby.

\- Chciałbyś.

\- Wyczuwam w okolicy koncentrację wakfu – zameldował Grufon.

\- O – Elely wyłowiła go z torby i rozwinęła, ale znaczki na mapie nic jej nie mówiły. - Tam mieszka Adamai?

\- Tam, tam. Shushu wierzysz?

Wzruszyła ramionami. Obróciła mapę, bezskutecznie próbując się zorientować.

\- Znam go trochę dłużej, niż ciebie.

\- Jaki ojciec, taka córka.

Elely omal nie upuściła mapy w błoto. Przykucnęła, żeby spojrzeć przewodnikowi prosto w oczy - Znałeś mojego ojca?

Karzełek zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Potężny był z niego iop. Potężny iop, tak, tak.

\- Był. - Elely wstała i zwinęła mapę, wolno, starannie, schowała do torby. Oparła się o grzbiet indykosmoka, przymykając oczy.

\- Był. On naprawdę nie żyje? Goultard nie chciał mi powiedzieć.

\- A. Żyje, czy nie? Kto wie? Goultard nie wie.

\- Nie wiedział, chcesz powiedzieć.

Stwór plasnął stopą w błoto. - Nie! Co chcę powiedzieć, sam wiem!

Elely westchnęła i pogładziła indykosmoka po łbie.

\- Chodźmy do tego miejsca wakfu – powiedziała – tam przenocujemy.

Biały karzełek, ku jej zdumieniu, pokiwał głową, omal nie gubiąc stogu siana. Elely zaczęła podejrzewać, że traktuje to-to jako kapelusz.

\- Tak. Nawet iop odpoczywać musi.

\- Myślałam raczej o indykosmoku. Chociaż – biały karzełek smyrgnął między liście i pnącza.

\- Chodź, chodź! - zahukał gdzieś przed nią, a Elely, wzruszywszy ramionami, poprowadziła swojego wierzchowca w stronę jego głosu.

* * *

Kolana zaczęły ją już boleć. Indykosmok posapywał, wlokąc się za Elely jak smród za wojskiem, ale przynajmniej ziemia była tu trochę twardsza.

\- Ej! … ej ty! Daleko jeszcze? - biały stwór tylko zachichotał gdzieś pośród cieni. Nie widziała go w ogóle, choć wytężała wzrok.

\- Tędy – zaśmiał się stwór – Tędy!

\- Którędy?

Odgarnęła zasłonę jasnych liści i zamrugała, olśniona światłem zachodu, różowym jak malinowy syrop.

\- Tutaj, tutaj! - przewodnik pociągnął ją za rękę. Z jednolitej jasności zaczęły się wyłaniać kształty: blade kamienne bloki, pojedyncza kolumna, a obok siedząca ciemna sylwetka. W braku wolnej ręki Elely przetarła oczy o rękaw.

Mężczyzna wstał. Był wysoki i barczysty.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Elely – powiedział.

Puściła wodze indykosmoka, wysunęła dłoń z łapy swojego przewodnika i podeszła, żeby puknąć iopa palcem w pierś.

\- Ty?

Goultard z całą powagą przytaknął, a wtedy Elely z całej siły zdzieliła go w ramię.

\- Wszyscy myśleli, że zginąłeś!

Zamierzyła się znowu, ale chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

\- Nawet ty?

\- To ma być dowcip? Uch!

Wyszarpnęła mu się i klapnęła na trawę, a Goultard przykucnął obok.

\- Więc nie szukałaś Adamaia, jak prosiłem?

\- Miałam ważniejsze sprawy – odparła chłodno.

\- Jak walkę z Imperium?

\- Wojska jego szarpać – zaskrzeczał biały karzełek, podprowadzając do nich wierzchowca iopki – to Imperium szkody nie uczyni. Głowę potwora ściąć trzeba.

Elely spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Stwór zachichotał.

\- Jestem iopem, nie sramem – przypomniała. Goultard usiadł obok niej na trawie.

\- Iop-rębajło, hmm? - brew karzełka podjechała w górę i schowała się w sianie. Elely zdmuchnęła pasmo grzywki z oka.

\- Iop-rębajło, żebyś wiedział!

\- Nie gorączkuj się, Ely – Goultard położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Była ciepła i żywa, i wszystkie wątpliwości Elely stopniały jak lód na wiosnę.

\- Iop to nie tylko machanie mieczem. Pamiętasz swojego ojca?

Palce dziewczyny zacisnęły się na garści trawy.

\- Echo przeciwstawił się – wtrącił biały stworek.

\- I zginął w chwale, wiem -

Goultard prychnął – Tak ci powiedzieli?

\- Nie, ale-

\- On żyje – powiedział Goultard poważnie – po prostu nie może wrócić.

Elely obejrzała się na białego karzełka, który stał jak posąg, trzymając wodze indykosmoka.

\- Wrócić? Skąd? Czemu go nie ratujemy?

\- Cierpliwości.

Nagle biała twarz znalazła się tak blisko, że Elely omal nie upadła na plecy.

\- Cierpli… Goultard, powiedz mu!

\- Na drobne, rozmieniasz się! - oskarżył ją stwór, niemal dotykając nosem nosa Elely. Ciemne oczy z bliska okazały się kobaltowo niebieskie.

\- Świat ratować, prywata potem!

Odepchnęła go i fuknęła – Przepraszam, że mi zależy!

\- Słusznie ci zależy, Ely – Goultard wstał i podał jej rękę.

\- Ale w tym przypadku próbujemy upiec obydwa piwi przy jednym ogniu. Niewykluczone, że będziesz musiała podjąć trudną decyzję.

\- Cierpliwości jej brak – skrzeknął biały stworek, a Elely zgodziła się z nim w duchu. Nie mogła się doczekać, żeby go kopnąć.

\- Odpuść, Adamai – powiedział Goultard, a ona zamrugała.

\- Adamai? To jest Adamai? Tak wyglądają smoki?

\- Pierwsza lekcja, moja panno – białe stworzenie zafalowało, dosłownie zafalowało jak powierzchnia budyniu, kiedy ktoś trzęsie stołem. Zaczęło się wypuczać, puchnąć, rosnąć, a Elely zrobiła odruchowo krok w tył, potknęła się i padła na tyłek.

\- Nigdy nie sądź po pozorach – powiedział smukły gad, układając się w trawie jak zadowolony mruczek. Białe łuski skrzyły się jak śnieg w świetle zachodzącego słońca.


	9. Sylwetka długouchego cra

Sylwetka długouchego cra odcinała się czernią na tle malinowego ogniska.

Ukryty w mroku obserwator przyglądał się, jak młody łucznik wstaje, obchodzi obozowisko, jak się nachyla, żeby obudzić któreś z towarzyszy. Enutrofa, sądząc po schrypniętych obelgach, jakie przecięły nocne powietrze. Obserwator stłumił śmiech i skorzystał ze zmiany warty, żeby rozprostować kości.

Kiedy znów spojrzał w stronę ogniska, enutrof stał, wsparty na łopacie, gapiąc się w płomienie i burczał coś pod adresem cra. Drewno trzaskało w ogniu.

* * *

Sparrow ocknęła się, sztywna z zimna, na wilgotnej trawie. Usiadła, przygryzając wargę. Niebo nad głową zasnuwały kłębiaste, bladoszare chmury, a w lesie za jej plecami zahukał piwi.

U boku osamody, zwinięty w kłębek, spał Flopin. Jedno ucho sterczało mu jak żagielek i drgało nerwowo w rytm snów cra. Sparrow przeciągnęła się, aż trzasnęły kości, i patykiem rozgarnęła popioły po ognisku.

Po czym rzuciła kijek w pochrapującego enutrofa. Ruel spadł z głazu, na którym siedział, z hukiem i brzękiem, bo łopata trafiła na kamień.

\- A żeby cię wszystkie shushu – warknął.

\- Nie śpij na warcie.

Flopin gwałtownie chwycił powietrze. Kiedy Sparrow się obejrzała, leżał z rozrzuconymi rękami, patrząc szklanym wzrokiem w niebo.

\- Albatros – wymamrotał, a osamoda odruchowo zerknęła na chmury, zanim położyła dłoń na ramieniu cra. Wzdrygnął się, zamrugał i usiadł powoli.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Dobry, dobry – burknął Ruel. - Ciekawe, co będziemy dzisiaj jedli.

\- To, co znajdziemy – Flopin otrząsnął się z resztek snu, zgarnął z oczu jasną grzywkę. Uśmiechnął się do Sparrow.

\- Będziesz ganiał za piwi – marudził stary enutrof, podnosząc swoją szuflę – do przyszłej wiosny.

\- W lesie jest mnóstwo jagód i orzechów – powiedziała stanowczo osamoda.

\- Jagody i jagody. Za stary na to jestem, ot, co. Mnie potrzeba treściwego jedzenia, a nie tych waszych jarskich...

Nie słuchając narzekań Ruela, Flopin i Sparrow podnieśli się z trawy i zaczęli zwijać obozowisko.

* * *

Obcas buta ześliznął się po mokrej korze. Elely z piskiem poleciała w błoto.

Wypluła go trochę, a potem odgarnęła mokre włosy mokrą ręką, zostawiając na skórze smugi mazi.

\- Ani słowa – mruknęła.

Goultard przykucnął na konarze, ani na chwilę nie tracąc równowagi, żeby się z niego zsunąć na mech i podać Elely pomocną dłoń.

\- Nic nie mówiłem.

Az, przycupnięty na gałęzi nieopodal, zaświstał, a iopka wzruszyła ramionami. Otrząsnęła się z lepkiego błota, wzbudzając kaskadę oburzonych świergotów ze strony tofu.

\- Przepraszam.

Słońce stało już nisko nad koronami drzew, barwiąc ich kontur brudnawym różem. Goultard i Elely bez słowa ruszyli w stronę ruin, automatycznie odpychając z drogi pnącza.

Adamai czekał na nich przy ognisku, rozpalonym na kamiennej płycie. Oczy miał zamknięte, pazurzaste łapy złożone na podołku i wyglądał, jakby czas nic dla niego nie znaczył.

\- Biłaś się z bajorem? - zarechotał leżący obok Grufon, ale Elely powolnym, wystudiowanym gestem zgarnęła z tuniki garść mułu i zważyła w ręku. Shushu pokazał jej rysunkowy język, ale przynajmniej się zamknął.

\- Zjadłabym gobbala z racicami – powiedziała. Klapnęła płasko na kamień i przystąpiła do trudnej operacji zwlekania buta z nogi.

\- Jeszcze nie koniec twojej nauki na dziś – rzekł Adamai, nie otwierając oczu. Elely fuknęła tylko. Błoto w końcu puściło i omal nie przewróciła się do tyłu, ale złapała równowagę i wylała zawartość buta za siebie, poza krąg światła ogniska. Az, który umościł się jak w gnieździe pośród dredów Goultarda, zaświstał z obrzydzeniem.

\- Zgadzam się w pełni.

\- Niepoważna jesteś – oczy smoka zalśniły nagle w półmroku.

\- Może gdybyście mi powiedzieli, o co chodzi – mruknęła Elely, mocując się z drugim butem.

\- Wiesz, o co chodzi! O losy świata chodzi. Nie umiesz się zdobyć na odrobinę powagi?

Zaryzykowała zerknięcie na Goultarda, który przewrócił oczami. Elely z trudem powstrzymała chichot.

\- Nie starasz się! Nie przykładasz! - ciągnął Adamai. Wstał i zaczął chodzić w tę i we wtę, gestykulując jedną łapą.

\- Nie powiedzieliście nawet, co mam zrobić – iopka wyciągnęła bose stopy do ognia.

\- Sama masz dojść do tego! - zawołał smok. Elely odniosła nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że ma ją za idiotkę.

\- Może jakieś wskazówki, co? On – ruchem głowy wskazała Goultarda – chociaż ze mną ćwiczy, a ty się tylko drzesz.

\- Nie jesteś gotowa, Ely – wtrącił iop, patrząc w ogień.

\- Dobrze, to rozumiem. Ale-

\- Nauki poważnie nie traktujesz! - Adamai tupnął, a Elely wyprężyła się na całą swoją niezbyt imponującą wysokość i wrzasnęła – Jesteś niemożliwy! - zanim odmaszerowała pomiędzy ułomki kamiennych ścian.

* * *

Wkrótce złość przestała ją rozgrzewać i iopka zadygotała. Z jedną ręką przyciśniętą do brzucha, a drugą do wściekle zimnej ściany, brnęła przed siebie przez labirynt starożytnych murów, a oczy piekły ją ze zmęczenia i frustracji.

Wredny, podły, nieuczciwy smok oczekuje, że będę mu czytała w myślach! Uch!

Bosa stopa trafiła na kamień i Elely krzyknęła, bardziej ze złości, niż z bólu. Usiadła pod zimną ścianą, żeby rozmasować palce. Było już całkiem ciemno.

Gdyby nie to, pewnie nie zauważyłaby błękitnego mżenia za zakrętem. Niewiele myśląc, podeszła, żeby to sprawdzić.

Światło wydobywało się z portalu. Okrągłego jak księżyc na niebie błękitnego portalu, otwartego w kamiennej ścianie. Ręka iopki sama powędrowała do głowicy miecza.

Świetlista powierzchnia nagle zafalowała, wypuczyła się i przed Elely stanął zwalisty foggernauta. Błękitne światło spływało jak woda po ciemnej zbroi.

Iopka natarła na niego.

Stal przeleciała przez mosiądz jak przez powietrze, a Elely wylądowała na kamieniach.

\- Iluzja! To nie fair!

\- Myślisz, że potraktują cię fair? - zadudnił głos technomaga, ale iopka skoczyła na równe nogi i warknęła – Ty przynajmniej nie udajesz, że mnie czegoś uczysz.

Nie mogła mu nawet podstawić nogi.

\- Nie boję się! - wrzasnęła na całe gardło i nagle portal wraz z foggernautą zniknęli, pozostawiając iopkę w ciemności. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyła ognisko, kilkanaście stóp przed sobą, i zarysy dwóch sylwetek. Goultard siedział ze zwieszoną głową, Adamai stał, podpierając się pod boki.

\- Powinnaś – zaskrzeczał. - Powinnaś.

* * *

Cra wycelował starannie i strzelił w szczelinę między kamiennymi płytami, a wtedy ścigający Ruela golem zachwiał się, potknął, przewrócił, po czym czekający w pogotowiu blibli wskoczył mu na grzbiet i zaczął podskakiwać.

Enutrof zamachem szufli ściął kamienny łeb.

\- Dobra robota – Flopin zsunął się z głazu, który posłużył mu za stanowisko łucznicze, Sparrow wyszła z krzaków, otrzepując ręce. Ruel, zdyszany, oparł dłonie na kolanach.

\- To nie na moje lata – westchnął.

Osamoda poklepała blibli i odesłała go do lasu.

\- Co? - spytała, a Flopin wzdrygnął się i zamrugał – Co tak patrzysz? Mam coś we włosach? Liść?

Przegarnęła jasną czuprynę ręką, a cra roześmiał się niezręcznie.

\- Nie, nie, tylko się zagapiłem. Ruel, daleko jeszcze?

\- Hę? A, do Emelki?

Stary enutrof wyprostował się, podpierając plecy rękami i mrucząc pod nosem.

\- Hmm, hmm, hmm. Jeszcze dzień, dwa, po mojemu. Uh, moje stare kości…

* * *

Słońce miało się ku zachodowi, kiedy trójka wędrowców stanęła na szczycie niskiego, kopulastego wzgórza. Przed nimi leżała wioska o ciemnych dachach, ponad które wyrastała sylwetka sporego domu przy drodze, jakby czekającego na przybycie gości.

\- To Emelka? - upewnił się Flopin, a Ruel przytaknął i ruszył raźno w dół zbocza. Cra i osamoda, wolniej, poszli za nim.

Budynek przy drodze, jak powiedział im Ruel, gospoda Aliberta, miał stromy, wysoki dach, czerniejący na tle rozpłomienionego nieba, a ściany pobielane i różowe w świetle zachodu. Kołyszący się nad drzwiami szyld przedstawiał kufelek spienionego mleka bambusowego, które wyglądało, jakby je ktoś doprawił syropem z malin. Na sporym ganku stały, poskładane już na noc, stoliki, krzesła i wielkie parasole.

Całość sprawiała bardzo przyjemne wrażenie i Flopin powiedział to głośno.

\- Ha! - Ruel, jakby nigdy nie bolały go kości, podbiegł po schodkach do drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj, aż spróbujesz potrawki z gobbala!

Cra i osamoda wymienili spojrzenia. Sparrow zachichotała, Flopin wyszczerzył zęby. Nawet nie zauważył, że trzyma ją za rękę.

\- Idziecie, czy nie? - zawołał Ruel od progu.

* * *

W ciemniawej sali unosił się słaby zapach gotowanych warzyw i jeszcze czegoś, czego Flopin nie umiał nazwać, choć było znajome.

\- Już zamknięte – za kontuarem, w kręgu światła jedynej latarni, stała smukła, karmelowej maści dziewczyna-ecaflip w odsłaniającej ramiona bluzeczce. U falbaniastego dekoltu błyskało złoto. Ruel odchrząknął.

\- To gospoda dla strudzonych podróżnych, nie?

\- Mamy komplet – odparła kotka i z całym spokojem podjęła przepychanie po blacie szmaty.

\- Słuchaj no, kicia – enutrof oparł ręce o ladę i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. - Wiesz, kto ja jestem? No, wiesz?

\- Stary włóczęga, który próbuje wydębić nocleg?

Ruel trzasnął pięścią w blat, ku całkowitej obojętności dziewczyny.

\- Jestem najlepszym przyjacielem właściciela tego zakładu!

\- Nie ma go – ecaflipka strzepnęła szmatę prosto w nos Ruelowi, po czym zawiesiła ją na kołku na ścianie.

\- Taak? Kiedy wróci?

\- Nie wiem.

\- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o Emelkę – mruknęła Sparrow. Moneta na szyi kotki zawirowała, rzucając złote błyski, kiedy jej właścicielka nachyliła się do Ruela, opierając łokcie na kontuarze. Pasmo karmelowej grzywki spłynęło jej na nos.

\- To się dowiedz – zażądał Ruel. - I trochę szacunku dla starszych!

Karmelowe włosy zamigotały w świetle latarni – Mam ogromny szacunek dla mojego pracodawcy, i nie będę wpuszczała do jego domu byle kogo. Jazda stąd!

\- Jeśli natychmiast nie pójdziesz po Aliberta, mruczku, dopilnuję, żebyś już nigdy nie dostała wypłaty!

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? - zapytał nagle przyjemny bas i z kuchni wynurzył się zwalisty wąsal, poprawiając kucharską czapkę.

\- Ruel, stary oszuście! Sparrow, jeszcze nie masz go dość?

\- Alibert! Twoja kelnerka-

\- Robi, co do niej należy – Alibert skinął ecaflipce głową.

\- Nie uwierzyłbyś, ilu ludzi próbuje tu zjeść i nie zapłacić.

\- He, he – zaśmiał się Ruel nieszczerze, ale karczmarz klepnął go tylko po plecach, aż się zachłysnął.

\- Nellith, szykuj pokoje – dwoma krokami przemierzył salę, zatrzasnął drzwi i zaryglował je.

\- Pewnie jesteście tacy głodni, że nie przeszkadza wam jedzenie w kuchni – rzucił – proszę, proszę!

Odchylił przed nimi zasłonkę ze sznurów paciorków. Ruel odstawił szuflę pod ścianę, zanim wszedł.

* * *

Następny dzień podróżnicy postanowili spędzić na planowaniu dalszej drogi do Bonty. W porze drugiego śniadania Flopin i Ruel zasypali jeden ze stołów w głównej sali mapami, a teraz spierali się leniwie, czy warto płacić za indykoekspres. Gospoda była prawie pusta – jedyny gość, masqueraider siedzący w kącie nad jednym kuflem mleka, od czasu do czasu zerkał na nich obojętnie. Może po prostu byli ciut bardziej interesujący od mebli i bielonych ścian.

\- Nie mamy pieniędzy na dyliżans, i tyle – Ruel zepchnął rozkład jazdy na bok tak gwałtownie, że kartka sfrunęła na podłogę. Flopin automatycznie się po nią schylił.

\- Możemy poszukać tutaj pracy – zaproponował, odkładając rozkład na drugi stół. Kątem oka zauważył coś jasnego.

Obrócił się i dech mu zaparło.

W wejściu do kuchni, obramowana łagodnym blaskiem, rozłamującym się na iskierki w jej białych włosach, stała smukła osamoda w kremowej sukience, idealnie podkreślającej granat jej skóry.

Młody cra zamrugał. Osamoda uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- No, jak?

Podeszła do stołu, zanim zdołał się otrząsnąć, i dodała – Nellith mi ją dała. Na przeprosiny.

Ruel burknął coś, nie podnosząc głowy, a Flopin wyjąkał – Wyglądasz… jak dziewczyna…

I natychmiast poczuł nieodpartą chęć, żeby sam siebie kopnąć w tyłek. „Jak dziewczyna"? Serio?

Ale Sparrow zachichotała i przysunęła sobie krzesło.

\- Nie zgłodnieliście jeszcze od tych map? - zapytał Alibert, wchodząc. Z blokiem rachunków w ręku podszedł do gościa w kącie.

\- W sumie, coś by się zjadło – Ruel wyciągnął ręce nad głowę, obserwując, jak masqueraider wręcza karczmarzowi złotego guldena i bez pośpiechu wstaje.

\- Nieduży ruch w interesie, co?

\- Nie – skrzywił się Alibert. Dopiero teraz Flopin zdał sobie sprawę, że poza wychodzącym właśnie masqueraiderem nie widzieli tu dziś – ani wczoraj - nikogo.

\- Podróże teraz niebezpieczne. Ale radzę sobie.

\- He, he, no, myślę. Do twojej kuchni ludzie powinni się zjeżdżać z daleka – Ruel zdzielił karczmarza po szerokich plecach, a ten roześmiał się serdecznie.

Flopin i Sparrow wstali jednocześnie, sięgając po ten sam zwój mapy, leżący pośrodku stołu. Odskoczyli oboje, kiedy ich palce się spotkały.

\- No, chodźcie, chodźcie. Dziś jemy w mniejszej sali.

Zarumienieni, podreptali za Ruelem i Alibertem do wnętrza gospody.

* * *

Miecz szczęknął głośno o kamień. Elely uskoczyła przed pięścią golema, z rozpędu wbiegła na niski konar, a kiedy dotarła na wysokość golemowej szyi, pchnęła. Kamienny olbrzym zatrzeszczał.

Wolno, jakby przytrzymywała je niewidzialna magia, głazy spłynęły na ziemię.

Iopka obserwowała je jeszcze przez moment, ściskając miecz.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – zaskrzeczał smok, a ona kiwnęła głową. Ruda grzywka opadła jej na oczy.

Adamai podniósł się z rozwidlenia gałęzi i podszedł, tak pewnie, jakby spacerował po równinie Canii, nie po omszałej korze.

\- Usiądź teraz. Oddech złap.

Elely przewróciła oczami, ale schowała miecz. Usiadła. Las dookoła pachniał deszczem i mchem, a gdzieś wysoko nad głową odezwał się piwi.

\- Myśli wycisz. Na wakfu skup je.

Prychnięcie samo wyrwało się Elely, a wtedy twarda, łuszczasta łapa trzepnęła ją w ramię.

\- Au.

\- Skupienie – warknął Adamai. - Powaga.

\- Tak jest – zagryzła wargę, a smok zaczął wykład – Wakfu cały świat przenika. Płynie wiecznie. Świetlistymi istotami jesteśmy, nie tą surową materią!

\- Mhm.

Wzdrygnęła się, ale nie z zimna. Pot spływał z Elely strużkami, nie parując, bo powietrze było już zupełnie wysycone wodą. Czuła nadciągającą burzę.

Nagle jakby przeszyła ją włócznia.

Ocknęła się na mchu pod drzewem, z białą twarzą Adamaia wiszącą nad nią jak księżyc w pełni.

\- Kontrola – powiedział, szarpiąc ją za rękę. Elely pozwoliła się podciągnąć do pionu, otrząsnęła mroczki sprzed oczu.

\- Co to było?

\- I ja poczułem. Wizja.

Smok usiadł obok niej, a Elely podciągnęła jedno kolano pod brodę, patrząc w przestrzeń.

\- Jakby… widziałam wioskę. Duży dom w jakiejś wiosce…

\- Przyjaciół tam masz.

\- I oni… - zagryzła wargę. Adamai poważnie kiwnął głową, a iopka zerwała się na nogi.

\- Muszę im pomóc!

Smok jednym szarpnięciem usadził ją z powrotem na mchu.

\- I kto wtedy świat ocali, hmm?

Potarła czoło – Ciągle nie wiem, co takiego ważnego mam do zrobienia, i kiedy. A oni mnie potrzebują teraz!

\- A inni będą potrzebować później – powiedział stanowczo Adamai.


	10. Indykosmok parsknął

Indykosmok parsknął. Elely puściła jego łapę, w której na szczęście nie było kolców, jak się obawiała, i zdjęła z gałęzi siodło.

Kiedy mały tofu przycupnął jej na ramieniu, iopka poczochrała go lekko, a potem włożyła do torby.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Goultard, stojący pod drzewem z założonymi rękami.

\- Wiem, mistrzu. Przepraszam.

\- Nieodpowiedzialna – burknął Adamai za jej plecami, ale Elely bez słowa dociągnęła popręg.

\- Ely, jesteś teraz w największym niebezpieczeństwie-

\- Obiecuję wam, że wrócę – powiedziała, przerywając na moment siodłanie indykosmoka, żeby spojrzeć Goultardowi prosto w oczy.

Adamai westchnął ciężko.

\- Niecierpliwa. Nierozważna…

\- Te, słownik! Ona jest iopem – zarechotała mapa shushu. Elely wepchnęła ją głębiej do juków i dociągnęła pasek.

\- Nie zostawię ich. Nie mogę.

– Rozumiem cię, ale jeśli Echo-

\- Jak zniszczy świat tymczasem, to nie mamy się już czym przejmować, nie? - Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale Goultard tylko smutno pokręcił głową.

\- No, im szybciej pojadę, tym szybciej wrócę – powiedziała szybko Elely i wskoczyła na grzbiet indykosmoka.

\- Ani się obejrzycie, jak będę z powrotem! Wio!

Goultard i Adamai patrzyli za jej rudą czupryną, znikającą wśród mrocznej zieleni. Smok westchnął.

\- Była naszą ostatnią nadzieją.

Szum roztrącanych gałęzi cichł powoli.

\- Nie – szepnął Goultard. - Jest ktoś jeszcze.

* * *

Alibert roześmiał się krótko.

\- Tak, tak, masz rację. Ale zawarłem umowę, która utrzyma Imperium z dala.

Pchnął drzwi i wpuścił swoich gości do jadalni na zapleczu. Pokój miał duże okno, wychodzące na las, a na tle zieleni zobaczyli potężną zbroję z błyszczącego mosiądzu.

\- Będziemy zaszczyceni, jeśli się przyłączycie – powiedział Yugo. Pod ścianą, niedbale o nią oparty, stał masqueraider z ręką na gardzie miecza. Po obu stronach drzwi czekali, przemieszani, technomagowie i zwykli oficerowie Imperium.

\- Przybyli przed wami – powiedział Alibert półgłosem. - Nie miałem wyjścia…

\- Nie miałeś… - Ruel z półobrotu trafił go w szczękę. Zatupały metalowe buty.

* * *

Szczęknęły rygle, jęknęły zawiasy i klin światła przeszył ciemność. Mrużąc oczy, Sparrow zerwała się, żeby złapać wrzuconego przez drzwi cra. Zwisł jej w ramionach jak szmaciana lalka.

Przysłaniając na moment światło, do komórki wszedł Alibert, z foggernautą po każdej ręce.

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć -

\- Daruj – burknął Ruel. Zdrapywał paznokciem tynk ze ściany, i było to najwyraźniej bardzo absorbujące zajęcie.

\- Yugo was wypuści. Nie zależy mu na was, tylko na jakiejś Elely!

\- Pułapka – syknęła Sparrow – Jesteśmy przynętą?

\- Jak dobrze, że możemy na ciebie liczyć, kumplu – Ruel wstał i otrzepał ręce, a karczmarz cofnął się.

\- Musze myśleć o całym miasteczku! - Stał teraz na progu, ciemny kształt obramowany światłem, tak podobny do Yugo, że Sparrow odwróciła głowę.

\- O, rozumiemy – wycedziła – prawda, Ruel?

\- Rozumiemy doskonale.

\- Przybyli przed wami. Nie miałem wyjścia – Alibert wyszedł. Eskortujący go foggernauci zatrzasnęli drzwi.

* * *

Główną salę gospody zajmowali foggernauci, w milczeniu siedzący za stołami. Nie jedli ani nie pili, nie grali w kości, nie robili niczego. Nellith odkurzyła już i poprzestawiała wszystkie możliwe ozdobne drobiazgi, niektóre po trzy razy, kiedy wreszcie dała spokój i wycofała się do kuchni.

* * *

Na zapleczu gospody, w jednej z mniejszych jadalni, hrabia Harebourg dopijał właśnie herbatę, popatrując z ukosa na masqueraidera, który czekał cierpliwie, oparty o ścianę. Szumowina, pomyślał hrabia z niesmakiem. Nie potrzebujemy takich.

Yugo, który łowcę nagród zatrudnił, stał przy oknie, jak posąg, z rękami za plecami i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na wyraźnie spoconego karczmarza. Harebourg niemal go żałował.

Odstawił filiżankę. Brodaty enutrof drgnął.

\- Może jeszcze herbaty? - nachylił się nad stolikiem, ale w tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i wmaszerował foggernauta.

\- Panie – zameldował – iopka jest już blisko.

Yugo obrócił się, powiewając peleryną.

\- Doskonale – powiedział i skinął na Harebourga, który odsunął krzesło.

\- Moja zapłata? - upomniał się masqueraider. Technomag zerknął na niego przelotnie.

\- Za chwilę ją odbierzesz. Harebourg?

Hrabia skłonił się, zanim wyszedł w ślad za technomagiem i zakutanym w pelerynę masqueraiderem. Karczmarz, chwilowo niedostrzeżony, podreptał za nimi.

* * *

Trójka więźniów stała przed gospodą, mrużąc oczy. Wiedzieli, że otacza ich cały oddział foggernautów.

\- Zacznij od enutrofa – zagrzmiał Yugo.

\- Co? - krzyknęli jednocześnie karczmarz i młoda osamoda.

\- Możesz go zabrać od razu – dodał foggernauta, a masqueraider przytaknął, kładąc rękę na gardzie miecza. Harebourg wystąpił przed szereg.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna.

\- Nie taka była umowa! - zaprotestował karczmarz.

Młody cra patrzył tylko, oczami rozszerzonymi ze zgrozy, jak lód skuwa ciało Ruela, jak twarz enutrofa tężeje w wyrazie zaskoczenia.

Osamoda jęknęła.

Harebourg skinął głową – Gotowe.

\- Nie tak się umawialiśmy – powtórzył karczmarz cicho, ale dwaj foggernauci postawili bryłę lodu na wózku i wręczyli dyszel masqueraiderowi, który kiwnął głową i odszedł, ciągnąc go za sobą w stronę portu.

\- Teraz cra.

\- Nie! - wrzasnęła osamoda. Zanim zdołała dopaść Sufokianina, Alibert chwycił ją mocno za ramiona.

\- A co będzie ze Sparrow? - spytał spokojnie.

\- Na razie zostanie tutaj, w Emelce – ton Yugo był tak beznamiętny, jakby mówił o pogodzie – Jesteś za nią osobiście odpowiedzialny.

\- Flopin! - krzyknęła dziewczyna.

Cra uśmiechnął się do niej. Osamoda patrzyła bezradnie, jak uśmiech zasnuwa lśniąca warstwa lodu.

* * *

Indykosmok zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Z torby przy siodle dobiegły ją pełne oburzenia świergoty i kilka krótkich, ale jędrnych przekleństw, na które Elely nie zwróciła uwagi. Zsunęła się na ziemię.

\- Zmieniłaś zdanie, wariatko? - zapiszczał Grufon.

\- Nie, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Az wygramolił się z torby i przycupnął na łęku siodła, potrząsając łebkiem.

Stali na szczycie niedużego pagórka, w cieniu ostatnich drzew sadidańskiej puszczy, a przed nimi, przepojona złocistym słonecznym syropem, rozciągała się trawiasta łąka i domki o białych ścianach i niebieskich dachach.

\- To na co czekasz? - chciał wiedzieć shushu.

\- Strasznie tam pusto – mruknęła, osłaniając oczy ręką. Widziała duży budynek z wieżyczką i zwisającym ze ściany olbrzymim drewnianym kuflem, a dalej, na ścieżce prowadzącej nad wodę, coś pobłyskiwało w słońcu. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Przed domem z wieżyczką dostrzegła znajomy błysk mosiądzu.

Sparrow szarpnęła się ostatni raz i zwisła w ramionach Aliberta, kiedy bryła lodu zniknęła za wzgórzem. Yugo odesłał większą część foggernautów razem z Harebourgiem i… Flopinem na statek. Teraz stał, ręce opierając na biodrach, tyłem do osamody, której serce ciążyło jak ołów.

Nagle w oddali zadudniły łapy indykosmoka. Sparrow poderwała głowę.

\- Elely! To pułapka!

Iopka zeskoczyła na trawę, wylądowała w rozkroku z mieczem wycelowanym w metalową pierś foggernauty.

\- Stawaj! - zawołała. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości słyszała krzyk Sparrow. Zdmuchnęła z oka rudą grzywkę. Technomag zaśmiał się krótko. Zabrzmiało to jak odległy grom.

\- Do środka – rozkazał swoim foggernautom. W jego ręku rozbłysło błękitne ostrze wakfu.

Elely natarła na mosiężnego kolosa, ale jej cios został odbity, aż się zatoczyła. Przeciwnik stał spokojnie. Gdyby miał usta, błąkałby się na nich uśmieszek, była tego pewna. Z krzykiem zaatakowała, a Yugo sparował lekko, od niechcenia.

* * *

W karczemnej izbie dwaj foggernauci mocowali się z osamodą.

\- Puszczaj! - Sparrow kopnęła jednego w goleń, aż zadzwoniło. Bardzo głośno. Drugi technomag puścił jej ramię tak nagle, że upadła na podłogę, a technomag obok niej.

\- Cała jesteś? - Alibert poprawił chwyt na łopacie i wyciągnął do Sparrow wolną rękę, ale ona wstała sama, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Traciła stopą leżącego foggernautę.

\- Nellith!

Kotka wbiegła do sali, rozejrzała się szybko i kiwnęła głową.

* * *

Elely wirowała, uchylała się, uskakiwała. Atakowała przeciwnika, ale błękitne ostrze, niby nieruchome, za każdym razem znajdowało się między jej mieczem, a mosiężną zbroją.

\- Twój mistrz dobrze cię wyszkolił – powiedział Yugo niedbale, a w sercu Elely zapłonęła złość. Zamierzyła się na fioletową chmurę.

Miecz wyleciał jej z ręki.

Iopka szarpnęła się w tył, uderzyła plecami o ziemię, aż zabrakło jej tchu.

Przetoczyła się, chwyciła miecz, skoczyła na nogi. Wypluła pasmo włosów. Staza w głowie Yugo zamigotała iskierkami.

\- Ładnie. Bardzo ładnie.

\- Jeszcze nic nie widziałeś – uśmiechnęła się Elely.

* * *

Pod oknem gospody osiodłany indykosmok przestępował z nogi na nogę, a na jego łbie podskakiwał, świergocąc szaleńczo, żółty tofu.

-Az! - Sparrow podkasała sukienkę, ale Nellith podsunęła jej stołek. Osamoda zmierzyła ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- To podstęp? - spytała prosto z mostu. Ecaflipka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Imperium miało zostawić moją wioskę w spokoju – powiedział Alibert, podchodząc – jeżeli was wydam.

Sparrow oparła łokieć na parapecie. - Uwierzyłeś?

Karczmarz zdjął z głowy kucharską czapkę i cisnął ją w kąt. Nellith podała mu chlebak.

Osamoda, ciągle zerkając na nich z ukosa, zacmokała i wychyliła się z okna, żeby chwycić uzdę indykosmoka.

* * *

Elely cofnęła się na schodki, prowadzące na ganek. Miecz wakfu świsnął tuż przed jej brzuchem.

Pomiędzy ścianą domu, a balustradą foggernauta nie mógł się nawet obrócić, ale szedł na iopkę wolno, krok za dudniącym krokiem.

Trafiła plecami w ścianę. Błysnęło wakfu.

Odbiła i rzuciła się w bok, skoczyła na słupek balustrady i zanim Yugo się obejrzał, wystrzeliła w górę, na dach.

* * *

\- Uciekajcie! - krzyczał Alibert, a z wszystkich domów wylegli mieszkańcy.

* * *

Pod stopą coś jej szczęknęło i Elely poczuła, że się zsuwa po dachu. W ostatniej chwili złapała kalenicę. Podciągnęła się, dysząc ciężko.

Kątem oka zauważyła niebieski błysk. Zimna, metalowa ręka chwyciła ją za ramię, wciągnęła na komin. Szarpnęła się, ale foggernauta trzymał mocno.

\- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ze swojego znaczenia – zaburmotał Yugo. Elely zamarła.

\- Możesz zagrozić samej Echo. Ona to przewidziała.

\- Na pochlebstwach daleko nie zajedziesz – syknęła iopka.

\- Przyłącz się do mnie – powiedział foggernauta, ale ona zdołała oprzeć stopy na kalenicy i wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku.

\- Nigdy!

\- Elely…

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? - krótki miecz zawirował w powietrzu.

\- Jesteś córką Tristepina. Zdradzonego przez przyjaciół.

\- Tylko bez gierek – dachówka zachybotała jej pod stopą – Dobrze wiem, że go zabiłeś.

\- Zabiłem? - Yugo roześmiał się krótko i gorzko. - Goultard ci to powiedział?

Elely zacisnęła usta. Wpatrywała się w foggernautę zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Nie, Elely. Twój ojciec, o ile jeszcze żyje, jest uwięziony w Shukrute. I to Goultard go tam posłał.

\- Kłamiesz – warknęła.

\- Widziałem, jak to się stało.

\- Nie! - rzuciła się na niego. Błysnęło niebieskie światło.

* * *

Tłum mieszkańców Emelki otaczał indykosmoka. Sparrow mocno trzymała wodze, cały czas gładząc zwierzę po szyi i mrucząc mu do ucha uspokajające nonsensy, ale siedząca za nią Nellith nagle zdławiła krzyk.

\- Co? Co się dzieje? - Osamoda obejrzała się przez ramię.

Na dachu gospody mała, smukła, bardzo ruda iopka skoczyła z mieczem na potężnego foggernautę. Błysnęło niebieskie światło. Iopka zachwiała się, padła na kolana. Posypały się dachówki.

Sparrow wyprostowała się w strzemionach, zamknęła oczy, wyszeptała gorącą prośbę.

Wiatr musnął jej policzek. Krzyk ptaka przeciął powietrze.

\- Kruk! - krzyknęła Nellith. Sparrow otworzyła oczy. Czarny ptak porwał Elely, wzbił się w górę. Osamoda spięła indykosmoka.

\- Za nim! - rzuciła, roztrącając tłum.

* * *

Ognisko strzeliło iskrami, pożerając szmatę, którą do niego wrzuciła znużona ecaflipka.

Klęcząca obok osamoda podniosła głowę. Blask ognia kładł jej pod oczami głębokie, rozdygotane cienie.

Kotka przytaknęła, otrzepała ręce i wstała, by ją przepuścić. Osamoda zajęła miejsce tamtej u prowizorycznego posłania z gałęzi i płaszczy. Pogładziła rękę śpiącej na nim, bladej iopki.

Z mroku wyłonił się potężny wąsacz, niosąc dwa wiadra wody, a ecaflipka natychmiast zakrzątnęła się koło ognia, zawieszając nad nim napełniony kociołek.

Uwiązany na skraju polanki indykosmok zaryczał żałośnie. W górze migotały gwiazdy.


	11. Młoda iopka Elely przybyła do Brakmaru

_Młoda iopka Elely przybyła do Brakmaru, by podjąć próbę uratowania swego przyjaciela, Ruela Strouda, z rąk jego wierzyciela, podłego gangstera Adelaia._

 _Nie wie jeszcze, że zarówno Rebelia pod wodzą pani Evangelyne, jak i siły cesarzowej Echo szykują się do ostatecznego starcia. Wkrótce rozstrzygną się losy wolnych ludów Świata Dwunastu…_

Klekot potrąconych dzwonków nie wybrzmiał do końca, stłumiony miękką jak aksamit dłonią. Dziewczyna obejrzała się przez ramię. W mroku dojrzała tylko zarysy śpiących na poduszkach koleżanek, i kilka większych sylwet gości, którzy nie zechcieli się trudzić szukaniem swoich pokojów. Naprzeciw okna, oparty plecami o ścianę, pochrapywał strażnik.

Nasłuchiwała przez chwilę, zanim, wolno, ostrożnie przestępując nad puszystymi ogonami ecaflipek i porzuconymi niedbale szalami, podeszła bliżej. Strażnik, barczysty iop, obsypany cętkami bladego księżycowego światła, przeciskającego się przez kratę w oknie, ściskał w ręku halabardę. Oddychał równo i głęboko. U pasa strażnika błysnęły srebrem klucze.

Jej bransoletka trąciła je z brzękiem. Dziewczyna szybko cofnęła rękę, ale iop tylko westchnął przez sen.

* * *

Na liście miejsc, które Sparrow chciałaby odwiedzić, to konkretne zajmowało ostatnią pozycję, daleko za wnętrzami wulkanów i jelitami smoków.

Wielka sala siedziby Adelaia, otoczona murami tak grubymi, że nawet w południe było tu chłodno, obwieszona błyskotkami, pełna iopów-gwardzistów, dworaków i dziewcząt o znużonym, obojętnym wejrzeniu.

\- Nic się nie zmieniło – mruknęła pod nosem. Alibert pchnął ją naprzód, lekko, ale tak nagle, że omal nie wpadła między dwie wylegujące się na kozetkach ecaflipki. Kocice ledwie raczyły na nią spojrzeć. Sparrow ze swej strony zauważyła tylko, że prawie nic na sobie nie miały, poza, naturalnie, biżuterią, chwytającą każdy promyk zza okna. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Rusz się – warknął Alibert, zanim popchnął ją po raz drugi. Osamoda zwiesiła jasną głowę i pozwoliła się prowadzić między poduchami i leżankami, po szerokich stopniach na podwyższenie.

Pod rażącą oczy mozaiką z kryształów i grudek złota, w olbrzymim fotelu spoczywał Adelai, też niezmieniony, jak stwierdziła Sparrow, rzuciwszy na gangstera okiem spod grzywki. Może przybyło mu parę kilo, ale taka różnica byłaby nie do zauważenia. Małe oczka, połyskujące pośród fałd tłuszczu, rozbłysły, zauważywszy osamodę. Potknęłaby się, gdyby jej Alibert nie przytrzymał.

Adelai skinął na chudego, siwiejącego ecaflipa w jedwabnym kaftanie, który podszedł do nich z ważną miną, ale enutrof ścisnął ramię dziewczyny.

\- Podobno jest za nią nagroda – warknął, uprzedzając majordomusa. Adelai roześmiał się niskim, wibrującym w żołądku rechotem.

\- Żwawy chłopak!

\- Nagroda? - stary, tłusty enutrof wstał. Sparrow cofnęła się odruchowo, wpadając na swego strażnika.

\- Bądź łaskaw pamiętać, w czyim domu jesteś – powiedział Adelai. Ujął Sparrow zimną ręką pod brodę, obrócił jej twarz do światła. Kątem oka zauważyła pod ścianą bardzo potężnego iopa, z bardzo dużym mieczem w ręku, ale uścisk dłoni Aliberta na jej ramieniu nie zelżał.

\- Przyprowadziłem zagubioną członkinię tego domostwa – powiedział spokojnie były karczmarz.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego z dobroci serca.

\- Wielki Enutrof nakazał nam zawsze i wszędzie szukać zysku.

Adelai puścił wreszcie Sparrow.

\- Nie wyglądasz mi na dewota – zaklaskał w tłuste ręce – ale dobrze. Zabierz ją do kwater dziewcząt – rozkazał smukłej, karmelowej barwy ecaflipce, która wyśliznęła się zza kotary. Kotka dygnęła i chwyciła Sparrow za rękę. Wyprowadzona na bok, osamoda zdołała jeszcze usłyszeć, jak Adelai dodaje – Musisz zaczekać do wieczora, chłopcze, bo dopiero wtedy załatwiam interesy. Mój skarbiec to świętość!

* * *

\- Daleko jeszcze? - syknęła Sparrow. Nellith zacmokała z przyganą.

\- Jest na końcu korytarza. Nie było praktycznie go trzymać w zamrażarce – ciągnęła – a kiedy go widziałam, cały się jeszcze trząsł. Ale spokojnie, nic mu nie jest.

Wspięła się na palce, żeby wyjąć z małej wnęki między kamiennymi blokami zawiniątko w burej szmatce. Wręczyła je Sparrow. Było twarde, jak metal.

\- Klucz – wyjaśniła.

\- Wolałabym to zrobić po swojemu – mruknęła osamoda.

\- Przywoływanie olbrzymich ptaków nie rozwiązuje każdego problemu.

\- Jak dotąd, rozwiązało kilka sporych – przycięła Sparrow. Kamienne ściany działały jej na nerwy.

\- Musicie iść do tylnego wyjścia – tłumaczyła Nellith, - tam na was czekają. Alibert i ja dołączymy w Boncie. To tu.

Stanęły przed solidnymi, dębowymi drzwiami. Osamoda rozejrzała się nerwowo po pustym korytarzu, a kotka skinęła jej głową.

* * *

Zgrzytnęły drzwi. Ruel nie podniósł głowy, zbyt zajęty szorowaniem kamykiem po pasku zaprawy między kamiennymi blokami. Obliczywszy przed paru dniami, że wyskrobanie drogi na wolność zajmie około tysiąca lat, zdecydował, że nie ma czasu na bzdury.

\- Stroud!

Kamyk wypadł enutrofowi z zesztywniałych palców.

\- Sparrow? Oszalałaś? Co ty tu robisz?

\- Można to odłożyć? - syknęła ecaflipka, ta ładna, której imię zatarło się Ruelowi w pamięci. Stała za plecami Sparrow, oglądając się nerwowo przez ramię. Enutrof zsunął się z pryczy.

\- Ej! - Sparrow chwyciła jego rękę, zanim zdołał ją puknąć w mostek, ale to było równie dobre potwierdzenie, że nie zwariował.

\- Zabierajmy się stąd – powiedziała, a stary enutrof wyszczerzył zęby.

* * *

Kicia, dzwoniąca sztuczną biżuterią (doprawdy!) dreptała przodem, z latarnią w ręku, pokazując drogę Sparrow, która z uporem godnym poszukiwania dobrej żyły złota podtrzymywała Ruela. Nic jej nie obchodziły protesty i tłumaczenia, że sam szedłby szybciej. Nie był przecież inwalidą!

\- Mogę iść – syknął po raz tysięczny, i nagle zamarł. Osamoda omal się nie wykopyrtnęła.

\- Co tobie?

\- Widziałaś? Ej, kicia, daj no tu światło!

Ecaflipka okręciła się na pięcie – Nie ma czasu!

Ale Ruel, nie czując prawie ciężaru uwieszonej jego ramienia dziewczyny, już ruszył w stronę złotego błysku w bocznym korytarzyku. O, znów błysnęło. Zdecydowanie coś z miedziowców.

\- Chodź z tą lampą – warknął. Sparrow kopnęła go w łydkę, szarpnęła rękaw, aż nie prawie urwała, ale nic to. Złoto błyszczało kusząco.

Ruel postąpił parę kroków naprzód i doznał podwójnego rozczarowania. Po pierwsze, to nie było złoto, tylko brąz, oświetlony zwodniczym światłem lampy. A w dodatku nad złocistą blachą piętrzyły się spory nos i czoło jaskiniowca, zwieńczone rudą grzywą. Miecz w ręku odzianego w blachy gwardzisty był szeroki, ostry, doskonałej jakości i denerwująco blisko ruelowego pępka.

\- Yyy… kupisz pan skórzaną kurtkę? - zaproponował enutrof, szczerząc zęby.

* * *

\- Tylko dzisiaj! Niepowtarzalna okazja! - darł się uliczny obwoływacz pośrodku zapyziałego placyku przed karczmą.

\- Jedyna w swoim rodzaju rozrywka! Przyjdźcie zobaczyć, jak straszliwy kraken z otchłani pożera zdrajcę Strouda! Wstęp dziesięć guldenów! Tylk-uh!

Zakapturzona postać, która trafiła go bykiem w żołądek, podniosła obwoływacza z bruku, ale zanim zdołał zobaczyć jej twarz, już zniknęła pośród mrocznych alejek. Odruchowo pomacał przy pasku, ale sakiewka była na miejscu. Dziwne.

\- Adelai rzuca na pożarcie krakenowi swojego dłużnika!

* * *

\- Mogło być gorzej – westchnęła Sparrow. Ruel, uniósłszy brwi, aż zagroziły odfrunięciem, szarpnął ręką. Łańcuch zabrzęczał ponuro.

\- Wolę skończyć w paszczy krakena, niż w pałacu Adelaia – osamoda wzruszyła ramionami, nie, żeby było to widać w ciemnym wnętrzu karetki.

\- Powiedziała, co wiedziała.

\- Może się wreszcie nauczysz nie rzucać na każdą błyskotkę.

\- Bezczelna. Kto cię stąd wyciągnął ostatnio? Hmm?

Sparrow z westchnieniem oparła plecy o drewnianą burtę wozu.

\- Zresztą, na naukę już trochę za późno.

\- Zdziwisz się – szepnęła osamoda.

\- O?

\- Wszystko zaplanowaliśmy. Trzymaj się blisko.

* * *

Naprędce sklecone trybuny skrzypiały, kiedy ktoś na nie krzywo spojrzał. Alibert usiłował trwać w bezruchu, z rękami zaciśniętymi na kolanach, lekko pochylony, śledząc wzrokiem mały ciemny kształt. Wóz to znikał za poszarpanymi skałami brakmarskiego wybrzeża, to wynurzał się zza nich.

Enutrof zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś zadaje mu pytanie, mocno akcentując głoski.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Cierpliwości – powiedział siedzący obok Adelai z domyślnym uśmieszkiem. Czego gangster się domyślał, Alibert wolał nie wiedzieć. Kątem oka obserwował to wóz, toczący się wściekle wolno w ich stronę, to platformę zbudowaną na krawędzi czarnej otchłani, w której coś się poruszało. Enutrof dałby głowę, że zobaczył mackę.

\- Coś do picia? - Nellith, przystrojona wymyślnie udrapowanym strzępem złocistej szmatki, niby przypadkiem trąciła go w ramię. Alibert przytaknął sztywno. Kotka z wdziękiem podała mu pucharek ponczu.

Wóz dotarł wreszcie do podwyższenia, wśród wiwatów i okrzyków widowni. Enutrof patrzył, jak z kozła zeskakuje znajomy masqueraider, jak składa wystudiowany ukłon przed drobną figurką w sutym, czarnym płaszczu z głębokim kapturem, czekającą na skazańców. Kat przesunął dłonią po drzwiach wozu, które się otworzyły, wypuszczając najpierw smukłą osamodę, wlokącą za sobą łańcuch, a potem starego enutrofa o zmierzwionej brodzie. Stanęli obok siebie. Kat obrócił się do tłumu i jednym ruchem zrzucił kaptur.

Brakmarczycy umilkli.

\- Na tym proponuję skończyć przedstawienie! - zawołała iopka, odrzucając płaszcz. Spod ciemnej tkaniny błysnęła oślepiająco biała tunika.

\- Adelai! Ostatnia szansa! Uwolnij moich przyjaciół!

Tubalny śmiech nie powinien zaskoczyć Aliberta.

\- A to paradne! Mała iopka! Nie ma nawet broni! Straże! - mafioso huknął tuż nad uchem enutrofa. Były burmistrz Emelki miał ręce tak mokre, jakby przerwano mu zmywanie naczyń na zapleczu karczmy. W napięciu patrzył, jak do rudowłosej Elely podchodzi masqueraider.

Dziewczyna gwizdnęła rozdzierająco, mała żółta błyskawica przecięła powietrze i nagle w ręku iopki błysnął miecz.

* * *

Sparrow szarpnęła łańcuchem i podcięła masqueraidera, który padł na deski z przecudownym hukiem.

\- Jak stoimy? - rzuciła. Elely wykręciła piruet, odbijając ciosy dwóch potężnych gwardzistów.

\- Jak zwykle!

\- Aż tak źle? - burknął Ruel. Iopka wepchnęła mu w ręce klucz, a teraz usiłował tak je wykręcić, żeby trafić w zamek kajdan, ignorując Aza, który siedział mu na ramieniu, świergocząc. Kiedy nad głową enutrofa świsnęło ostrze, tofu skorzystał z chwili jego nieuwagi, wyrwał Ruelowi klucz i wcisnął go w dziurkę.

* * *

Dłonie Aliberta zaciskały się na drewnianej barierce. Stał pośród ryczącego tłumu, nie słysząc wrzasków, gwizdów, kibicowania, nie widząc wymachujących pięści i rzucanych przedmiotów. Wodził wzrokiem od zwijającej się jak fryga Elely do Ruela, który uwolniwszy ręce, grzmocił dookoła łańcuchem. Po drewnianej platformie, wyginając się na boki, pełzła niebieskawa, pokryta przyssawkami macka.

\- Uwaga! - wrzasnął enutrof, ale macka owinęła się wokół nogi Elely.

Za plecami Aliberta wrzasnęła dziewczyna, a on obejrzał się odruchowo i poczuł lód w żołądku.

\- Adelai…

Mafioso ściskał ramię szamocącej się Nellith. U jej stóp, drobiących w miejscu, leżała alibertowa szufla.

\- Mała żmija – syczał brakmarczyk. - Domyślałem się, że coś knujesz, wąsaczu. A to twoja wspólniczka, tak? Przekabaciłeś ją w moim domu, czy od początku była kukułczym jajem?

Nellith wizgnęła. Kopnęła szuflę, prosto pod nogi Aliberta, który podrzucił sobie broń do ręki, patrząc Adelaiowi prosto w małe oczka.

\- Myślę, panie Adelai – wycedził – że z pieniędzy zrezygnuję.

* * *

Sparrow skoczyła obiema stopami na mackę krakena, ciągnącego Elely do krawędzi. Az atakował potwora dziobem, iopka cięła mieczem.

\- Jak przyklejona! - wrzasnęła osamoda. Elely padła na deski, ale macka wlokła ją nieubłaganie.

Iopka z krzykiem rzuciła się do przodu i trafiła głową w coś, co fuknęło i przekoziołkowało nad nią.

Macka puściła nagle, jak ucięta. Elely przetoczyła się jak najdalej od niej, zanim spojrzała za siebie, na wirującą na deskach maskę.

\- Elely! - miękkie dłonie Nellith chwyciły jej ręce, podciągnęły w górę.

\- Nie trzeba – mruknęła iopka. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Az świergotał coś, wczepiony w białą czuprynę Sparrow. Dwaj enutrofowie stali plecy w plecy, z szuflami w pogotowiu, nad stertą, w której dopiero po chwili rozpoznała tępawe oblicza gwardzistów.

Trybuny, wstrząsane wrzaskami tłumu, chwiały się niebezpiecznie.

\- Zabierajmy się stąd – powiedziała. Spod desek pomostu dobiegło wibrujące echem beknięcie.

* * *

Rozstali się na rogatkach. Enutrofowie, Sparrow i Nellith wybierali się piechotą do pobliskiej Pandaluzji, gdzie pani Evangelyne, wraz z królową Daihitsu i sojusznikami z Wolnej Sadidy miała za kilka dni odbyć przegląd wojsk. Elely, a z nią wierny Az, za pomocą sieci zaapów wyruszyli do serca sadidańskiej puszczy, do oczekujących wieści Goultarda i Adamaia.


	12. Dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce

Dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce wytarła przejrzystą smugę w chropowatej warstwie szronu. W głębi lodowej bryły zamajaczyła zieleń i jasna barwa lnu.

\- Trzeba korzystać ze szczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności – szepnęła kobieta, zanim obróciła się na pięcie i rozkazała – Wstań!

Olbrzymi, zwalisty foggernauta podniósł się z klęczek wolno, jakby ciążyło mu własne mosiężne ciało, zwieńczone szklaną banią pełną stazy.

\- Może zdołamy obrócić twoją niekompetencję na korzyść, Yugo – rzekła cesarzowa. Starannie otrzepała dłonie z kryształków lodu.

\- Dziewczyna jest iopem z krwi i kości. Zapewne zechce ratować przyjaciela, a wtedy musi przyjść tutaj.

Posłała zamrożonemu chłopcu uśmiech przesycony słodyczą.

\- Wtedy będziemy mogli jej przedstawić nasze racje. A może i ten młodzieniec pomoże jej zrozumieć słuszność naszych zamiarów?

\- Pani?

\- Ufam, że nie popełnisz kolejnego błędu – powiedziała cesarzowa, delikatnie bębniąc palcami o powierzchnię lodu.

* * *

Elely wyskoczyła z zaapu i oparła się o mur z kamiennych bloków, czekając, aż żołądek przestanie wywracać koziołki. Z przewieszonej przez ramię torby dobiegały świergotliwe ptasie przekleństwa.

\- Mogłeś nie wyjadać prowiantu przed wejściem – powiedziała, prostując się.

Bez namysłu ruszyła jednym z na wpół zawalonych korytarzy, pomiędzy plamami różowego słonecznego światła, z jedną ręką opartą na rękojeści miecza, drugą na torbie.

Ściemniło się, zanim dotarła do wyjścia z labiryntu. Tylko ognisko płonęło, jak kiedyś, pośród ruin, rzucając malinowy blask na głazy, na lśniące łuski smoka i zgarbioną sylwetkę o szerokich barkach.

Elely podeszła i bez ceremonii klapnęła na trawę naprzeciwko Goultarda.

\- Cześć – powiedziała.

\- Witaj, Ely.

Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Iopka prychnęła, zdmuchując z nosa pasmo grzywki – I już?

\- Oczekujesz fanfar? - rzucił Adamai. - Narażasz naszą-

\- Cesarzowa coś zwęszyła, Ely – wtrącił Goultard. - Mamy wieści o koncentracji wojsk.

\- A, to – iopka rozpięła torbę i wyjęła zmiętego tofu, żeby go ułożyć przy ogniu – to już wiem. Pani Evangelyne z Pandalcami szykują kontrę.

Jej mentorzy wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Co?

Goultard pokręcił głową.

\- To zmiana, Elely. Może powinniśmy-

\- Ratować mojego ojca?

Iop zamrugał. Elely dodała – Chyba, że wcale nie zamierzałeś?

\- Ely-

\- Słyszałam – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy – że to przez ciebie jest w Shukrute.

To go ruszyło i usiadł porządnie.

\- Twój ojciec wyprawił się do Shukrute – powiedział Goultard spokojnie – żeby zniszczyć źródło potęgi Echo. Pomogłem mu, ale decyzja należała do niego.

Elely uniosła brew. Ognisko strzeliło skrami, ale Goultard nawet nie mrugnął.

\- No, dobra – powiedziała wreszcie Elely – ale to było parę lat temu. Chyba przyda mu się pomoc.

Goultard przytaknął, ale Adamai powiedział stanowczo – Nie jesteś gotowa.

\- Czas ucieka, wiesz?

\- Masz jeszcze miecz, który ci dałem? - spytał cicho Goultard.

\- Zawsze. A co?

Mistrz wyciągnął rękę, a Elely, po chwili wahania, podała mu ostrze.

\- To miecz shushu – powiedział, a ona nie zdołała powstrzymać parsknięcia.

\- To był miecz shushu – poprawił się Goultard. - Twój ojciec był jego strażnikiem.

Blask ognia zapłonął w ostrzu.

\- Uwolnił go?

\- To wyjątkowy shushu.

Adamai mruknął pod nosem coś o głupich iopach, a Goultard dorzucił, uśmiechając się pod nosem – Tylko nie powtarzaj mu, że to powiedziałem. Ruszyli razem do Shukrute.

\- I co, ciągle tam są? Szukają tego źródła?

\- Albo już je znaleźli i próbują zniszczyć.

\- Albo Rubilax już dawno się pozbył Miśka i robi, co mu się podoba – burknął smok.

\- Tak czy owak, potęga cesarzowej zależy od czegoś w Shukrute, a my nie możemy dłużej czekać. Ten miecz przechowywał istotę Rubilaxa i zawsze będzie z nim powiązany. Zaprowadzi cię do niego.

Elely kiwnęła głową.

\- Mamy jeszcze jeden problem….

* * *

Przywódcy Rebelii zgromadzili się w wielkiej sali pałacu Daihitsu, siedząc na poduszkach albo kręcąc się pośród kolumn, malowanych w historyczne sceny. Niektórzy gawędzili przyciszonymi głosami. W końcu sali, na niewielkim podwyższeniu, stał wspaniale rzeźbiony tron z poczerniałego od starości drewna. Rozparta w nim gospodyni przyglądała się pani Evangelyne i uczesanej w koronę zielonowłosej sadidzie, tak pogrążonym w rozmowie, że nie zauważyły wejścia Sparrow i Nellith. Alibert, oparty o najbliższy filar, delikatnie trącił sadidę w ramię.

\- Jesteśmy wszyscy – władczyni Pandaluzji podniosła się z zadziwiającą gracją. Evangelyne i jej przyjaciółka dołączyły do niej na podwyższeniu.

\- Siły Imperium szykują się do ataku – przemówiła sadida. Ostatnie szmery ucichły.

\- Flota bezpośrednio zagraża Boncie, kluczowej do opanowania całego archipelagu.

Spuściła głowę, a potem podjęła tonem pełnym szczerego smutku – Za cenę życia wielu bontarian zdobyliśmy plany inwazji. Mistrzu Jorisie.

Kobieta cofnęła się, ustępując miejsca niższemu od niej człowiekowi, któremu spod głębokiego kaptura sterczał ostry nos.

\- Musimy uderzyć pierwsi – przemówił Joris. W cieniu kaptura błysnęły oczy. - I musimy uderzyć natychmiast. Nasi szpiedzy odkryli kilka luk w zabezpieczeniach pałacu Echo. Mała grupa zdoła przeniknąć do komnat cesarzowej.

Nellith założyła ręce na piersi – Nie podoba mi się to – szepnęła.

\- Według naszych informacji, źródłem mocy cesarzowej jest potężny artefakt. Nie wiemy, gdzie go przechowuje, ale pałac wydaje się logicznym miejscem.

Joris powiódł spojrzeniem po sali.

\- Nasze wojska odwrócą uwagę Echo, zwiążą jej armię w pobliżu Bonty. Tymczasem ochotnicy przedostaną się do pałacu.

\- Ochotnicy? - mruknął Alibert. - To wariactwo.

\- Panno Sparrow? - przenikliwe spojrzenie Jorisa zwróciło się na osamodę, która dygnęła. - Czy wszystko gotowe?

\- Mój przyjaciel Ruel szykuje właśnie sprzęt. Chciałabym jeszcze kogoś zabrać…

Przygryzła wargę. Nellith pogładziła ją po ramieniu – Ja pójdę. Ktoś musi zakryć oczy starej sroce, zanim mu wypadną na widok bogactw Echo.

Alibert zacmokał.

\- Pożałuję tego… Ale nie mogę was puścić samych.

* * *

Goultard starannie zamknął za sobą kratkę ściekową. Adamai syknął zza węgła – Droga wolna – a iop skinął głową.

\- Idziemy – otrząsnąwszy się, dołączył do smoka, który obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym purytańskiej wzgardy. Szli korytarzem, nie zatrzymując się ani razu. Stukot pazurów Adamaia dzielił ciszę na równe odcinki.

Bocznymi drzwiami wkroczyli do sali tronowej. Goultard z sykiem wciągnął powietrze.

Na miejscu, gdzie powinien stać tron, piętrzyła się szklista bryła lodu. Światło lamp kładło się smugami na jej powierzchni, nie docierając do zawieszonej pośrodku czarnej sylwetki. Iop postąpił krok naprzód.

\- Nie na ciebie liczyłam – Echo wysunęła się płynnie zza lodu, wąską dłoń opierając na biodrze. Teatralnie wzruszyła ramionami, nie spuszczając wzroku z Goultarda.

\- Ale cóż. Iop, to iop.

Zacisnął pięści. Adamai warknął – Miałaś odwagę stawić nam czoła sama?

Metalowe obcasy zadzwoniły o posadzkę. Smok ledwo słyszalnie jęknął.

\- Macie tupet – zaburmotał Yugo.

\- Przecież nas znasz – Goultard niedbałym gestem odrzucił dredy, ale Adamai szepnął – Jeszcze nie jest za późno.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na smoka, który odchrząknął i dodał, głośniej – Nie widzisz, co ta baba z ciebie zrobiła?

But z metalu uderzył w podłogę, krzesząc skry.

\- Ona? Ona to zrobiła... bracie!?

* * *

Puszysta kulka tuliła się do jej policzka. Elely, usiłując oddychać jak najciszej, przycisnęła plecy do skalnej ściany. Pod ceglastym niebem, za krawędzią klifu, którą niemal czuła obok siebie, rozpościerała się równina koloru popiołu, usiana ciemnymi zaklęśnięciami i najeżona czarnymi jak obsydian głazami. Prostopadle do horyzontu blada krecha przecinała niebo jak ślad olbrzymiego pazura.

Czułe ucho iopki złowiło szczęk osuwających się kamieni. Pazurki Aza wpiły jej się w ramię.

Wcale się nie bała myszkującego wśród skał shushu, co to, to nie. Miała tylko ogromną nadzieję, że sobie pójdzie. Chciała iść dalej!

Palce Elely zacisnęły się na rękojeści miecza. Eksperymentalnie poruszyła stopą, ale odłamki kamieni, którymi grunt był zasypany, zabrzęczały głośno, jak dzwonki.

\- Słyszę cię! - zaśpiewał shushu. Dziewczyna odruchowo przylgnęła do ściany. Czarny kształt śmignął przed nią, a potem usłyszała odległy trzask i grzechot czegoś ciężkiego, spadającego w pełnym pędzie na rumowisko.

Ruszyła spiesznie w drugą stronę, szukając lepszego zejścia na równinę.

Zadrapanie na nieboskłonie poszerzyło się jakby. Elely przyjrzała mu się lepiej, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki.

\- Co myślisz? - mruknęła, ale Az ćwierknął tylko i wcisnął dziobek w jej włosy. Pogłaskała go.

\- Bohater – powiedziała czule.

Tofu wybuchnął świergotliwym protestem, zwielokrotnionym przez echo.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, może i zwiałam – westchnęła.

\- Zaskoczył mnie. Teraz będę uważać.

Głazy rzucały długie, atramentowo czarne cienie. Az ćwierkał, kiedy tylko jakiś zobaczył, ale Elely była iopką. Nie zamierzała się kryć w ciemnościach. Szła przed siebie, machinalnie gładząc tofu i usiłując nie wdychać popielatego, gryzącego pyłu, którego chmury wzbijała z każdym krokiem.

Kierowała się na jasną krechę, bo w całej okolicy nie było nic innego, na co można by się kierować, tylko bezkształtne głazy i pył. Wszędzie dookoła wznosiły się poszarpane góry, jak krawędzie stłuczonej miski, żadnych ciekawych skał w kształcie łebków piwi, czy czegoś. Najnudniejsze góry świata.

Az ćwierknął nerwowo.

\- Wydawało ci się – odparła Elely. Przysiadła na zaklęsłej krawędzi głazu, położyła torbę obok siebie i wyciągnęła z niej bukłak, a tofu zaświergotał z urazą.

\- To dla mnie.

Upiła tylko łyk (mogłaby z pamięci powtórzyć ostrzeżenia Goultarda, że tu nie ma wody, więc oszczędzaj, i tak dalej) i westchnęła, opierając łokcie o skałę. Az gwizdnął.

Jak rozlany olej, czarny cień podpełzł do stóp Elely. Odruchowo podciągnęła nogi na głaz, ale trąciła przy tym swoją torbę, z której wypadła bułeczka, prosto w czerń.

Rozprysła się na milion okruchów i zniknęła.

\- Iopie – jęknęła Elely, gapiąc się w oleistą, tłustą ciemność. Przebiegały po niej maleńkie, poszarpane zmarszczki, a po chwili na otumanioną iopkę łypnęło żółtawe oko, i zaraz utonęło w czarnych falach.

\- Ej! Shushu! - zawołała Elely, ale czarna masa tylko zachlupotała o podstawę głazu. Az zaćwierkał cicho.

\- Oj, przecież z nimi można rozmawiać! - fuknęła dziewczyna. Zaklinowała się mocno w swoim siedzisku na skale, odchrząknęła i wrzasnęła – Ej!

Ze smoły łypnęło na nią równocześnie więcej oczek, niż zdołałaby zliczyć. Elely wzdrygnęła się odruchowo, a z niedopiętej torby wyśliznął się jej bukłak.

\- Nie! - pisnęła, ale nie zdążyła go chwycić. Spadł między czarne fale, które zabrzęczały jak gniazdo os. Iopka poczuła zimny pot na karku.

\- Ożeż wy…

Az wybuchnął świergotem, ale ona chwyciła za miecz, ledwo zauważając, że jest ciepły, jak zostawiony długo na słońcu.

\- Walczcie jak mężczyźni!

I zsunęła się z głazu.

* * *

Po zakończonym przeglądzie armie Pandaluzji, wraz z Rebeliantami pod wodzą króla Sadidy, pociągnęły na okupowaną przez Imperium Amaknę. Tymczasem Sparrow i jej kompani przeniknęli do stolicy, gdzie udało im się przedostać do pałacu cesarzowej.

* * *

Goultard i Adamai zderzyli się plecami. Iop odbił kulę stazy prosto w sufit, wzniecając fontannę iskier. Zza bryły lodu dobiegł go dźwięczny śmiech kobiety.

\- Ad – warknął Goultard, ale smok rzucił się szczupakiem w jej stronę, ziejąc chmurą ognia, aż płytki podłogi zaczęły trzaskać od żaru.

Kłęby pary zasłoniły ściany, ukryły śmiejącą się szyderczo Echo, przygasiły blask mosiężnej zbroi foggernauty.

\- Adamai! - wrzasnął iop. Strumień ognia zgasł, jak ucięty.

Na mętnej od oparu czarnej posadzce leżał bezwładnie smukły, jasnowłosy cra. Goultard odbił kolejny cios Yugo, zanim skoczył chłopcu na pomoc.

\- Jakie to urocze – zaczęła Echo.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Goultard. Flopin jęknął, ale nie otworzył oczu, a Adamai zasłonił ich obu przed kulą stazy.

\- Starczy mi tej wizyty – powiedział iop, podciągając Flopina do pozycji mniej więcej pionowej. Gdzieś niedaleko, w korytarzu, zastukały buty.

\- Tak, nie będziecie nam już potrzebni – zamruczała Echo.

\- Wy dwaj, a właściwie nawet i cra – dodała, głosem ulepionym z lukrecji. Skinęła ręką Yugo, który postąpił krok do przodu. Błękitna iskra zakreśliła krąg wokół iopa i smoka.

Portal zniknął dokładnie w chwili, kiedy do sali wbiegła Sparrow.

* * *

Zimno. Strasznie, potwornie zimno. Miał poczucie, że zamarzły mu stawy, że jeśli się poruszy, zachrzęszczą kruszonym lodem. Choć wszystkie kończyny i tak miał za ciężkie, żeby próbować.

Coś gorącego trąciło go w ramię, ale zaraz się cofnęło.

\- Chłopcze – usłyszał głos bardzo słabo, bo uszy miał zapchane śniegiem. Potem piekące, gorące coś znowu go dotknęło, a Flopin całą siłą woli nachylił się w jego stronę.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Spróbuj otworzyć oczy.

Powieki Flopina były zamarznięte na kość. Spróbował, ale nic z tego.

\- Dasz radę – powiedział głos. Ciepło przesunęło się w górę i w dół po ramieniu cra.

\- Goultard… - odezwał się nagle drugi głos, i ciepło zniknęło. Chłopiec zadygotał. Jeszcze raz spróbował otworzyć oczy, czując, jak lód na powiekach pęka. Przed nim piętrzyła się ściana czerni.

* * *

\- Łaa! - kwiknęła Elely. Przekoziołkowała w powietrzu i trafiła barkiem w żwir. Ostry, twardy żwir.

\- Auuu…

Znajoma ręka chwyciła jej dłoń i podciągnęła do pionu.

\- Aj! Uważaj, dobra? - iopka zdmuchnęła z oczu rudą grzywkę. Widok Goultarda nic, a nic jej nie zdziwił, choć jej mentor uśmiechał się, zdaniem Elely, za szeroko jak na okoliczności. Az z rozpędu padł na dredy iopa i zagrzebał się w nich, dysząc.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Pokutuję – burknął Adamai – za wasze zabawy z shushu.

Elely powstrzymała chichot, przyciskając usta ręką.

\- Co się stało? Przegrałeś – urwała, bo na szarym żwirze za plecami Goultarda leżał, dygocąc, cra w przemoczonej zielonej tunice. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią, a może na coś za nią. Trudno orzec.

Odepchnęła Goultarda na bok.

\- Flopin!

\- E… Ele-l-ly?

Padła na kolana, żeby chłopaka przygarnąć. Rozkaszlał się spazmatycznie.

\- No, już, już. Jakbym ściskała krakena – roztarła chłopcu plecy, a cra zachichotał. Może zakaszlał.

\- Gdzie… jesteśmy?

\- Dobre pytanie – iopka obejrzała się przez ramię. – Ej, to białe, co to jest?

Goultard, klęczący obok, odparł – Cel podróży.

Tutaj biała krecha zajmowała pół nieba, i strzelała chyba dokładnie z wierzchołka poszarpanej skały, na której siedzieli. Co oznaczało ładnych parę minut wspinaczki. Elely zauważyła, że wylądowała na czymś w rodzaju wysepki pośród morza szarych piasków. Na skraju żwirowej plaży kotłowała się fala popiskujących shushu.

Adamai prychnął na nie ogniem, a maleńkie demony cofnęły się na chwilę, ale zaraz wróciły.

\- Mamy coś na ognisko? - spytała Elely. Woda z tuniki cra przemoczyła także jej ubranie.

\- Nie ma czasu – Goultard podniósł się z ziemi, zanim pomógł wstać dygocącemu cra. Zadarł głowę, patrząc na szczyt wysepki.


	13. - Widzisz? Pęka!

\- Widzisz? Pęka!

\- Przestaniesz to ciągle powtarzać? - warknął jego przyjaciel. Tryknął w ścianę krótkimi, tępymi różkami, odbił się i zaklął – Niech to Rushu kopnie!

Ściany to nie wzruszyło, za to on zachichotał, nie przestając atakować gładkiej powierzchni – Niezła myśl, Rubi.

\- Tja. Opowiadałem ci tę historyjkę o piwi? Tym, co ostrzy dziób o-

\- Uch – kamień, którym tłukł w ścianę, starł się już na tyle, że przy uderzeniu trafił w nią paznokciami. Syknął, wsadził palce do ust, drugą ręką sięgnął po nowy.

\- Uhm – nie patrząc, przegarnął odłamki u stóp ściany. Zadzwoniły sucho.

\- Tak tylko sprawdzam, czy pamiętasz – dodał Rubi.

\- Aha! Ten się nada!

\- Więc ten piwi -

Zanim podjął atak, wyszczerzył do Rubilaxa zęby.

\- Pamiętam. Niezła ptaszyna, co?

* * *

\- Cyt – Elely zatrzymała się wpół kroku, celując palcem w niebo.

\- Co jest?

\- Cicho! Słyszycie?

Kamień obsunął się ze szczękiem na ścieżce, a iopka strzepnęła dłonią mniej więcej w stronę swoich towarzyszy. Az, wczepiony w goultardowe dredy, ćwierknął.

\- Jesteśmy prawie na szczycie – rzucił Adamai zza pleców iopa. Flopin, wsparty na ramieniu Goultarda, przełknął suchy pył, zebrany w gardle, a w myślach przeklął foggernautów, którzy zabrali mu kuszę.

Elely podbiegła parę kroków do przodu i zniknęła za zakrętem. Cra już od jakiegoś czasu wyraźnie słyszał rytm, równe uderzenia, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że inni też go słyszą. To nie było pulsowanie w jego głowie. Spiął się cały, ale Goultard najwyraźniej uznał stukoty za niegroźne, bo pociągnął Flopina w ślad za Elely. Lawirując między kamieniami, dotarli na płaski szczyt wzgórza.

Iopka już tam stała, wpatrzona w filar białej, świetlistej mgły.

\- Ely? - stukanie urwało się nagle.

Zza ramienia dziewczyny wynurzył się szary i zwalisty jak skały dokoła osobnik o gadziej fizjonomii, przyozdobionej różkami. Spojrzał na Elely, potem na Goultarda i westchnął teatralnie.

Ale jego towarzysz, umazany pyłem iop, przeskoczył ponad nim i zanim cra się obejrzał, już tonął w jego uścisku, razem z obojgiem rudzielców.

\- Dzieciaki – zawołał nowy iop. - Ale urośliście!

\- Cześć – zaśmiał się Goultard ostatkiem powietrza. Elely, wklinowana między niego, a Flopina, tylko stęknęła.

\- Co? - zdołała wykrztusić. Szary smok-niesmok przewrócił oczami.

\- Wyrosła, ale nie zmądrzała. Wykapany tatuś.

\- No, moja krew – iop odsunął ich na długość ramienia, uśmiechnięty, jakby ustrzelił tofu z locie. Szarobrązowe oczy błyszczały mu jak gwiazdy. Powiódł spojrzeniem od chwytającej powietrze Elely do Flopina.

\- Ale ty jesteś bardziej podobny do mamy – powiedział z dziwnie rozmaślonym uśmiechem.

\- Yyy, tak mi mówią.

Iop był chudy jak cięciwa łuku, a pod roziskrzonymi oczami miał wyraźne cienie, ale wyraźnie cieszył się z ich towarzystwa.

\- Osiągnęliście coś? - zburzył nastrój Adamai. Iop roztarł kark, a jego towarzysz odburknął – Czego się spodziewałeś?

\- Nie mów mi, że od paru lat tłuczecie w tę skałę kamieniami i nic.

Adamai przesunął łapą po gładkiej powierzchni, po czym obejrzał się na iopa, który, założywszy ręce za plecami, zaczął gwizdać jakąś dziwaczną melodyjkę. Smok westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Czego się spodziewałeś? - powtórzył Rubi.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – Elely wyszła na środek – kim jesteście i co my tu robimy?

Uśmiech iopa zniknął jak starty gąbką.

\- Nie poznajesz mnie? Elely?

\- Ely… - Flopin zobaczył ich, stojących twarzą w twarz, i nagle go olśniło.

\- Minęło parę lat – wtrącił Goultard, a Adamai mruknął – Priorytety, Misiek.

\- Ty jesteś… Elely przez chwilę patrzyła na Miśka z otwartymi ustami.

Potem rzuciła mu się na szyję. Iop pogładził ją po plecach.

\- No, już. No, już, Elely. Nie płacz.

\- Wcale nie płaczę – wygulgotała Elely.

\- Ćśś, wszystko dobrze, no. Mam nadzieję, że opiekowaliście się mamą?

Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem, ale jej ojciec spojrzał na Flopina – Co u niej?

\- Hę? U mojej wszystko w porządku, ale -

\- Na wszelki wypadek woleliśmy was rozdzielić – wyjaśnił Goultard. Elely oderwała się od ojca, przetarła wierzchem dłoni zaczerwienione oczy, podeszła do swojego mentora i z całej siły kopnęła go w kostkę, aż się zatoczył.

Flopin usiadł ciężko na żwirze. W dole, u stóp wzgórza, falowała czarna masa shushu.

* * *

\- Przez cały czas? - Elely ścisnęła rękę ojca. Siedzieli na kamieniach obok białej kolumny, tylko Adamai skrobał jej powierzchnię pazurem.

Rubilax wzruszył ramionami – Wrócić i tak się nie dało.

\- Ale przez dwanaście lat tłuc kamienie…

\- Zawsze jakieś zajęcie – powiedział wesoło Misiek. Adamai fuknął. Odszedł od ściany na parę kroków i zionął w nią ogniem.

\- Widzicie? Ad się zgadza.

\- Stopię… to…

Spojrzenie młodego cra powędrowało w bok, na kłębiącą się masę shushu, widoczną między skałami.

\- A co jest za tą ścianą? - zapytał nagle.

* * *

Bicz oplótł mosiężny nadgarstek. Sparrow szarpnęła, jak mogła najmocniej, co miało taki skutek, że przejechała ślizgiem po posadzce aż pod stopy foggernauty, ale zanim zdążyła krzyknąć, w powietrzu świsnęła karta. Przykleiła mu się do kopuły i Sparrow zdołała się podnieść i odbiec na bezpieczną odległość.

Alibert i Ruel nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Dwaj enutrofowie uskakiwali przed latającą w powietrzu stazą, ale żaden z nich nie zbliżył się jeszcze do Yugo na odległość szufli. Alibert kilka razy próbował natrzeć na cesarzową, obserwującą walkę ze swego tronu, jakby patrzyła na wystawiane specjalnie dla niej przedstawienie – ale foggernauta zawsze odsyłał go portalem na koniec sali.

Echo roześmiała się dźwięcznie.

Nellith rzuciła w nią kartą, ale trafiła w szuflę Ruela i oboje zaklęli.

* * *

\- Skoro nie wiecie, co tam jest, skąd wiadomo, że zniszczenie tej ściany zniszczy Echo?

\- Bo poprzednim razem broniła jej jak własnego tyłka – wzruszył ramionami Goultard.

\- Nieźle się nagłówkowaliśmy, żeby tu dotrzeć – wtrącił Misiek, ale Rubilax zarechotał, aż zadzwoniły skały. Iop odgarnął rudą grzywkę z oczu.

\- To co – powiedział, jakby nigdy nic – do roboty?

Elely zerwała się natychmiast, ale Flopin oparł łokieć o głaz za sobą, żeby zerknąć na podnóże wzgórza.

\- Słuchajcie, chcemy zniszczyć tę ścianę, prawda?

Nie licząc Adamaia, usiłującego właśnie przepalić gładką powierzchnię wzrokiem, wszyscy spojrzeli na młodego cra. Chłopak odchrząknął.

\- Elely, dużo masz w tej torbie?

* * *

Własne kieszenie Flopina wywrócili foggernauci parę miesięcy wcześniej, Goultard miał tylko miecz i spodnie (Elely kategorycznie kazała mu je zatrzymać), a Rubilax nie miał nawet tego. Chlebak Elely zawierał parę bułeczek, pomarszczone jabłko, osełkę i bardzo chudy mieszek. Adamai dorzucił tunikę i słomkowy kapelusz, a Misiek pelerynę, która już i tak była wytarta.

Ułożyli wszystko na ścieżce.

\- Może to dla nich za daleko? - powiedziała Elely, patrząc na falującą czerń i usiłując nie zauważać błysków małych oczek.

\- Hmm – Flopin chwycił jabłko i wychylił się z nim, jak najdalej mógł, nad czarną masą shushu. Oczka zamrugały. Masa plusnęła. Owoc utonął w niej, jak w melasie.

Elely szarpnęła młodego cra, który zatoczył się lekko.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział, rozcierając nadgarstek.

\- Przydałoby się więcej jabłek – mruknął Adamai.

\- Zaraz… - dłoń Elely sama sięgnęła po miecz. Dziewczyna podeszła do brzegu, wyciągając ostrze przed siebie.

\- Mała – zawołał za nią Rubilax – to nie gąbka!

\- Pomieścił ciebie – wetknęła miecz w masę shushu, ale nic się nie stało, nic zupełnie. Może w oczkach odbił się wyrzut, ale może to sobie wyobraziła.

\- Mieliście dobry pomysł – powiedział Misiek kojącym tonem. Elely westchnęła i pociągnęła za miecz.

Ostrze oblepiała czarna masa. Kiedy iopka zmrużyła oczy, dostrzegła maleńkie, widmowe rączki rozdrapujące metal. Na jej oczach miecz zmieniał się w szary kurz.

\- Ha!

Pobiegła na szczyt i wbiła ostrze w ziemię tam, gdzie wyrastała z niej ściana.

* * *

Sparrow uchyliła się przed portalem. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że Evangelyne i Pandalcy radzą sobie lepiej. Z drugiej strony, nietrudno byłoby radzić sobie lepiej – Ruel, przerzucony przez kilkanaście portali, leżał pod ścianą jak szmaciana lalka, zasłaniany przez zdyszaną Nellith.

Osamoda zderzyła się plecami z czymś dużym, kwiknęła i odskoczyła, a za nią Alibert zrobił to samo (choć niższym głosem).

Śmiech cesarzowej był jak trzask z bicza. Sparrow miała szczerą ochotę rzucić w nią butem.

\- Yugo! - krzyknął Alibert.

\- Wiem, że jest w tobie dobro! Cesarzowa nie zniszczyła go do końca!

Foggernauta odwrócił się od nastroszonej Nellith. Enutrof opuścił szuflę. Patrzył prosto w kopułę pełną stazy.

\- Yugo – powiedział – przypomnij sobie.

\- Nierozsądnie jest opuszczać gardę – zaburmotał technomag. Fioletowa kula wystrzeliła z jego dłoni. Trzasnął grom.

Kula zniknęła, wessana przez pęknięcie w samej rzeczywistości, które otworzyło się nad ich głowami.

* * *

Łokieć Elely wyrżnął w coś twardego, aż jej pociemniało w oczach. Zamrugała. Przekręciła się na plecy.

\- Udało się! - wołał jej ojciec gdzieś w okolicy – Ha!

Iopka usiadła na twardej, zimnej powierzchni, trzepocząc rzęsami. Odruchowo sięgnęła po miecz, ale ręka trafiła w próżnię.

\- Niech to shushu – warknęła.

\- Elely – zaczął Misiek tonem wykładu, i urwał.

Przed nimi, zaciskając ręce na poręczach fotela, aż pobielały jej palce, siedziała Echo we własnej paskudnej osobie, z Yugo u boku, nieprzeniknionym w mosiężnej zbroi.

Otaczało ich jedenaście kolumn światła. Stały w takich odstępach, jak godziny na zegarze Xelora, a jego miejsce było puste.

\- Jesteśmy wolni – zadźwięczała najbliższa kolumna szelestem liści.

\- Jesteśmy wolni – powiedziała druga szumem fal – i weźmiemy pomstę.

Echo wyprostowała się dumnie, ale zanim się odezwała, mosiężne kolana foggernauty brzęknęły donośnie o kamień.

\- Nasz brat trudził się latami, by nas uwolnić z twojego więzienia – rzekło trzecie światło świstem strzały.

Yugo jęknął. W sali zerwał się wiatr, załopotał suknią Echo, rozwiał włosy Elely.

\- To koniec, Echo! - zawołał Percidal.

Iopka, zgięta wpół pod naporem wichru, ledwo usłyszała głos cesarzowej, ostry jak tłuczone szkło.

\- Miałam lata, żeby przewrócić wasz mały światek do góry nogami! Lata bez waszych idiotycznych przesądów!

Przez łzy i rudą grzywkę Elely zobaczyła smukły czarny cień pośrodku kręgu świateł, i górującą nad nim mosiężną figurę foggernauty.

\- Zrób coś! - krzyknęła na niego Echo.

\- Oszukałaś mnie – odparł technomag.

\- I źle na tym wyszedłeś?

Błękitny krąg rozwarł się pod stopami obojga, a krzyk Echo rozwiał się na wietrze. Zapadła cisza.

* * *

Amalia w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed metalowym ramieniem technomaga, które świsnęło jej nad głową.

\- A, masz!

Zbroja szczęknęła o ziemię, a sadida, dla pewności, przywołała drugą jeżynę. Ale foggernauta ani drgnął. Dookoła niej stali foggernauci, i żaden się nie poruszał.

\- Ami?

\- Eva? - cra podeszła, z łukiem w pogotowiu. Trąciła powalonego technomaga czubkiem buta.

\- Chyba wygraliśmy.

* * *

Naturalnie, odszukali Evangelinę po odgłosach imprezy, którą spontanicznie zorganizowali Pandalcy. Siedziała przy ognisku, z pełnym kuflem mleka na ziemi obok siebie, obserwując, jak jej sadidańska przyjaciółka wiruje w czarno-białym tłumie. Elely i Sparrow przytrzymały Flopina pośród drzew, żeby puścić Percidala przodem. Szedł w stronę ognia jak zahipnotyzowany.

Cra podniosła wzrok.

Zerwała się na nogi.

Iop chwycił ją w objęcia.

Elely obejrzała się przez ramię, na ciemny las i Goultarda, stojącego za nią. Mistrz odwzajemnił uśmiech młodej iopki.

Wysoko w górze gwiazdy lśniły i migotały, jak roześmiane płomyki.

 _Notka odautorska_

 _I tak kończy się ta historia. Udało mi się nauczyć całkiem sporo przy jej pisaniu, między innymi tego, że takie zabawki dobrze mi robią na zdrowie psychiczne (ostatnia część była pisana równolegle z pracą dyplomową) (dlatego między innymi jest taka słaba) (ale innego zakończenia nie będzie, więc wysyłam to). Dlatego, chociaż nie planuję więcej przerabiać Wakfu na Gwiezdne Wojny (a jeśli ktoś z Was to zrobi, zwłaszcza Atak Klonów z Amalią jako Padme - to trzeba napisać! - może liczyć na komentarze, a może i favy), mam już zalążki nowego dziwnego koktailu, który zobaczycie, kiedy uporządkuję inne sprawy (czyli nieprędko ;) ). Postaram się, żeby był mniej bez sensu. Stopy wody pod kilem!_


End file.
